Blood is Thicker Than Water
by afallenblackrose
Summary: Bella and Edward are in eternal bliss. Yet, Bella's mom wants her back in Phoenix and Edward is keeping a secret from Bella. Something that will change their relationship forever. What is his secret and will Bella go back to Phoenix? Read to find out!
1. Chapter One A Walk in the Park

Blood Is Thicker Than Water

By: afallenblackrose

Summary: Bella and Edward are in absolute bliss. Yet, Bella's mother wants her back in Phoenix. Bella refuses to go back, what lengths will she go to, to not go back? But then Edward is keeping a secret from Bella, something that could change their relationship forever. What is his secret?

Chapter One: A Walk in the Park…

I stretched out on my bed, exhausted. A day of school could do that to you I guess. I'm glad that it's Friday though. I have two days to just relax. Maybe if I'm lucky, with Edward.

Had it really been a week since prom? I couldn't believe it.

**FLASHBACK**

_He leaned down to press his cold lips again to my throat. Trailing butterfly kisses up and down my neck. Leaving me with a chill down my spine. He chuckled. _

_"Do I frighten you Bella?" He said two inches from my face. _

_"No, just… you are too good at this." I said in response my eyes dodging his and looking towards the moon. It was full. _

_"Am I?" He asked placing his arm around my waist to draw me closer to him. I giggled._

_"Yes, you are." I said still looking at the moon. _

_"You looked strained about something, Bella. Tell me what you are thinking." He whispered in my ear. I sighed._

_"It's nothing for you to worry about Edward." _

_"I've heard that one before." He said. "Then I almost lost you. So tell me please?" _

_"Fine, it scares me a little bit how good you are at this." I said. _

_"At what?" _

_"This, us, the relationship I guess." I said. Edward's eyes danced with amusement. _

_"I'm not good, just following my heart and hormones." I laughed. _

_"Which one's leading?" I asked trying to contain my giggles. _

_"You tell me." He said and turned me around and pressed his cold lips to my mouth and pressed me against him. I kissed him right back, and tried not to pounce him. It was working pretty well. Then Edward pulled away. _

_"So? Which one is leading?" Edward asked me. _

_"Both." I said laughing. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Just the thought made me smile. I wished that Edward could be right here next to me on the bed, but he was out running an errand with his brother Jaspar and his sister Alice. I would be alone for a while. The phone rang. Maybe I wouldn't be.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, yourself dear." My mother said from the other end.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella, it is your mother. You know the one you were supposed to call once a week?" My mother asked.

"Oh, sorry, mom I've been busy." I said making up an excuse.

"Busy? Enough to not even call your mom?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry. So what's up?" I asked.

"I hate to bring this up right now Bella, but…"

"But what mom?"

"I want you home."

"WHAT!"

"I want you back in Phoenix." My mom said on the phone.

"Mom, you can't be serious!"  
"Bella, I am serious, I want you home, baby. Please? I don't like you out there in Forks." She said.

"I like it here mom. I don't want to leave. I have friends here." I said.

"Like who? Edward? I don't consider him a friend Bella."

"Oh? And what exactly do you consider him?" I asked near tears.

"A bad influence, and a stalker." She said.

"A bad influence? A stalker? Really mom? Well, that's too bad mom. You don't know him at all and obviously you don't know me as well as you think you do!

"Isabella! How-" I didn't let her finish.

"No mom. Not how dare me. I am not moving back to Phoenix!" I exclaimed and slammed the phone down. After that I let the tears fall and fell back on the bed.

Jeez, that woman, I can't believe she's my mother! I sighed, closing my eyes for a few seconds. I felt someone standing over me.

"Bella, are you okay?" The voice said from above me. I opened my eyes and sighed again

"Yeah, I'm fine Edward, I just had a really stressful conversation with my mom."

"Really? You want to talk about it?" He asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Come on, Mr. Mind-Reader, you tell me." I said sarcastically.

"Bella, I can't read your thoughts remember?" Edward asked pulling my head into his lap.

"Yeah, I know. Just that… this conversation with my mom has me wild up."

"What was it about?" Edward asked. I sighed.

"She wants me to move back." I said.

"Why?"

"She doesn't like me living here in Forks."

"But you have friends here." He said.

"I told her that and she told me that she doesn't consider you my friend."

"Oh really? Then what does she consider me?" Edward asked.

"You'll get a kick out of this. She considers you as a bad influence and a stalker."

"A bad influence and a stalker? I've been called worse." Edward said amused.

"Like what?" I asked curious.

"Soul-less bastard." He replied.

"Really? Who would call you that?" I played.

"Oh, no one you know." He said smiling. I got up from my position in his lap to stare at him. I loved his smile. Actually, no I love everything about him. Edward pulled me closer and kissed me.

_No fainting and no jumping._ I told myself. His fingers ran up slowly my spine. _No fainting and no jumping_. I repeated. It wasn't working.

I felt myself start to lose the control over my body and the loss of breath was also occurring. I may just slip off now. I thought to myself as Edward deepened the kiss. Damn it he was _too_ good at this. He pulled away.

I jumped off the bed and walked to a corner and plunked down on the carpet.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded trying to control my breathing and to restart my heart.

"Give me a moment." I said. Edward got up from the bed and sat across from me and whispered.

"You're starting to sound like me." I looked up at him.

"I've told you before that you are too good at this right?" I asked. He nodded amusement playing in his eyes. "It isn't funny." I said.

"Actually, it is Bella." He said and took my hand in his. I just stared at him. Something was wrong.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me, his eyes showing that something wasn't right.

"Everything's fine, Bella." He said. I nodded. Edward traced circles on my hand. I shivered again, his touch was soft. He smiled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, really." I said.

"Bella…" He said.

"Fine, it's just that, you have no idea what you are doing right now do you?" I asked.

"What am I doing to you Bella?" He asked.

"Making me insane that's what." I said.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'll stop if that's what you want."

"No, that's not what I want. I'm just telling you." I said. He smiled.

"I'm glad that you are."

"Good, now do you have anything to tell me?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you Bella." He said and kissed me again. Okay, that wasn't exactly what I meant, but oh well. I kissed him back.

Author's Notes: Well, that was the first chapter of Blood Is Thicker Than Water. What do you guys think? Is it worth writing another chapter? Go review and tell me please!


	2. Chapter Two Roses are Red

AN: WHOA! Look at all those reviews! I never expected so many! Thank you all for those reviews! Now, everyone has been asking what Edward is keeping from Bella, and you'll find out in this chapter, which will be in Edward's point of view. And now I give you chapter two! Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Roses are Red…

I heard Charlie's car coming before Bella did. She pulled away and listened and then sighed. I smiled.

"Something troubling you Bella?" I asked.

"Charlie's home, but I guess you knew that already didn't you?" She responded looking at me. I nodded and then picked up Charlie's thoughts.

_I can't believe it. What am I going to tell her? How could they have been so stupid? I just won't tell Bella, no, I can't do that she'll find out tomorrow at school anyway. Damn it!_

My smile turned into a frown. What could possibly be the matter? And what is Charlie hiding from Bella?

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine, but Charlie has something to tell you." I said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, he won't exactly say." I responded.

"Huh, wonder what it could be." Bella said. The front door opened.

"I guess I better get going." I said getting up off the floor.

"You didn't bring the Volvo though right?" Bella asked me. I chuckled.

"Silly Bella, of course not, I'll be leaving the usual way." She rolled her eyes.

"Just be careful, and I'll see you later tonight right?"

"Yes, Bella, you'll be seeing me tonight." I said jumping out her window.

"BELLA?" Charlie exclaimed from downstairs. She sighed and went downstairs to talk to her father. As I ran home. Catching a scent from earlier, but I knew I must have been imagining things because _he_ wouldn't be here.

I stopped in front of my family's home catching their thoughts.

_"Is he with Bella again?" _

_"I don't see why he just doesn't change her, it would make things so much easier." _

_"Edward is in love." _

_"It's great to see that isn't it?" _

_"Edward is going to hate me for bringing him here." _

The last thought made me frown a little. What could Alice possibly mean by that? I walked in the front door, and shouted,

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Edward. How is Bella?" Esme asked. I smiled.

"She's doing great, she did have a stressful conversation with her mother before I arrived though."

"Really? What about?" Esme said.

"Her mother wants Bella to move back to Phoenix." I said, catching the same scent as before.

_"Oh no, Edward is home already! How am I going to explain this?"_ Alice thought in her mind. I started up the stairs and ran into Alice on the way.

"Edward! What a surprise, I wasn't expecting you so soon. How's Bella?" She said frantic. I kept going up the stairs.

"She's okay, her mother wants her to move back to Phoenix though."

"Oh, that's terrible!" She exclaimed but I read her thought. _"I got to stop him before he gets to my room!"_ Her room, huh? I got the same scent as before only this time it was stronger at the top of the stairs. Much stronger. I turned to walk into Alice's bedroom but she tried to block me.

"What's the matter Alice? Are you hiding something in there? Or rather someone?" I asked moving her aside and opening the door to find _him_.

"Edward! I thought I would be seeing you!" _He_ said. I growled and turned on Alice.

"What is _he_ doing here! Did you bring _him_ here!" I exclaimed filled with rage.

"Edward calm down, please." Alice said to me.

"Calm down! I can't freaking calm down when this…" I pointed at _him_, "is here in our family's house! What did you do Alice!"

"Edward my dear friend, stop yelling at her. It was I who came here, she was nice enough to pick me up from the airport this morning." _He_ said.

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked.

"I needed to see my best friend from the old days again. It's been what thirty years?" _He_ said. I clenched my teeth together. The biggest mistake I've ever made as a vampire and it comes back to bite me in the ass, literally.

"Yes, it has been thirty years, Damion." I responded to _him_. I picked up Alice's thought.

_"Edward from what I saw depending on which vision comes true he's either here to make amends with you or he knows about Bella and is here to take her away from you."_

"Really?" I whispered to her. She nodded. Well, that won't be happening. He won't even be near Bella, I'll see to it personally.

"Thirty years, flies by so fast." Damion said.

"Yes, they do don't they Damion? But you my dear friend don't look a day over sixteen." I said in response.

"Don't flatter me! We both know that I'm forty six, in a teenager's body." He laughed at his own joke.

"Yes, we do, so how did you find me Damion?" I asked him, not laughing.

"Some friends of mine came in to town earlier and one of them came back and told me they ran into a vampire family called the Cullens, and I couldn't believe it, I had to come down myself to see my old best friend." He said. My eyes narrowed, he was friends with the vampires that had come with the tracker that had almost killed Bella? Then I realized which one of Alice's visions would be coming true.

Damion wasn't here to talk about the past he was here to finish what the tracker couldn't, he was here to kill Bella.

"Edward? You look angry." Damion said, fear in his voice.

"Damion, you knew those vampires that came here?" I asked.

"Laurent, Victoria, and James? Yes, I know them." He responded.

"You mean knew." I said.

"No, I meant know. You see Laurent and Victoria are still alive." He said.

"But James is dead." I responded coldly. Damion's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" He asked bewildered.

"My family killed him." I said, just then the doorbell rang.

"Edward?" Alice said sadly.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella's at the door." She said. My eyes searched hers. And I went downstairs quickly. Esme opened the door just as I got there.

"Bella! What a surprise, come in, come in. Edward is…" Esme turned to find me right behind her. "Right here. Let me take your coat." She said and took Bella's coat and hanged it. It started to drip. I looked outside, and noticed that it was raining hard.

"Bella?" I asked looking at her. She was soaked and her eyes were red. Like she was crying. She rushed into my arms and started crying harder. I held her tight rocking back and forth to soothe her. She was ice cold.

"They…" She started but cut off as she gasped for air.

"Shh Bella, it's alright, everything will be alright." I said.

"Edward, they…they're dead." She said. She stepped out of my embrace, looking at me her eyes filled with sadness.

"Who Bella? Who is dead?" I asked her.

"Mike and Jessica, they're dead." She said. I stood there stunned.

"Mike and Jessica are dead?" I asked to make sure I heard right.

"Yes, their bodies were found in the woods this afternoon." She said.

"In the woods? What happened to them?" I asked.

"Charlie, said that they're blood was…" She trailed off looking at the ground.

"They're blood was sucked dry?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward, who could have done this?" She asked crying again. I looked up the stairs and growled as I saw Damion watching us.

"Edward? What's the matter?" Bella asked. Damion made it down the stairs and walked up behind me. Bella looked at me, confused.

"Hello, there. You must be Bella, Edward has told me so much about you." Damion said stretching out his hand. Bella shook it.

"Yes, I'm Bella and you are?"

"Damion, a good friend of Edward's." He smiled. Bella looked at me.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Damion. I should be going." Bella said and went to grab her coat.

"Bella, please, stay, at least until the rain stops." I said.

"No, I got to go, Edward. I'll see you later." She said and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"What a sweet girl, too bad she was crying." Damion said.

"Damion, two of her friends were found dead in the woods, they're blood sucked dry." I said turning on him.

"Oh my…" Damion trailed off.

"Yes, now tell me honestly Damion, did you have anything to do with their deaths?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, um…I didn't know they were friends of hers." Damion said.

"Damion, tell me honestly why you came." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"You see Edward, I did know Laurent, Victoria, and James. In fact I sent them here, to do a job for me, but your family interferred with it. So I came to finish the job." Damion said.

"I knew it. Damion you won't be able to finish this job, not as long as I'm alive." Damion smiled.

"Well, then we're just going to have to fix that won't we?"

Author's Notes: Well, there you go! Edward's secret has been revealed. Tell me what you think! Go review and I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter Three Every Cloud has a Silver

AN: Wohoo! You guys rock! Thanks for all those reviews! This is now my second story that has more than twenty reviews! Thank YOU! Here's the third chapter!

Chapter Three: Every Cloud has a Silver Lining…

The truck was cold, and I was damp. The blasted heater didn't put out enough heat fast enough. I tried to concentrate on the road in front of me, but I kept getting distracted by my teeth chattering. Maybe I should have stayed at Edward's until the rain stopped, but that Damion character! Who was he?

And why did he remind me so much of…James? I shivered at the reminder of the tracker who almost killed me a few weeks ago. I pulled the truck up to the front of the house and climbed out. Slamming the door behind me. Charlie was at the front door to let me in.

"Bella? Are you okay? You're soaked!"

"I'm fine, just a little wet." I responded glumly. Charlie nodded. I trudged up the stairs to my room.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed, can you handle dinner by yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, you just get warm Bella. I'll check in on you later." Charlie said walking back to the kitchen. I walked into my room surprised to not see Edward on my bed. He must have gotten tied up with Damion. I sighed and grabbed my bag of toiletries from the desk and headed to the bathroom.

I let the warm water ease the pain in my back and let the water warm me. I turned off the water and toweled myself off, and changed into my sweats and my famous holey t-shirt. I walked back into my room again surprised to not see Edward there. What could possibly be keeping him? I sighed, and grabbed my walkman, not realizing that there was a CD case on top.

What the…? I bent down to pick up the CD noticing a sticky note from Charlie.

_Bella, _

_Your mom sent this, for you. Thought you might like it. _

_Charlie_

Huh, mom sent this? Why does she think I would like Kelly Clarkson? I rolled my eyes and sighed. Oh well, don't knock it until you listen to it. I placed the CD in my walkman and hit play. The first five tracks weren't that bad, but track six was another story.

_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let _

_You have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek_

_Is misery all around_

_It's like you're a leach _

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me_

_And I know I let you_

_Have all the power _

_And I realize I'm never gonna _

_Quit you over time_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me._

_It's like I'm not me._

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm lost_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_It's like you're a ghost_

_That's haunting me_

_Leave me alone_

_And I know these voices in_

_My head are mine alone_

_And I know I'll never change my ways _

_If I don't give you up now_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me._

_It's like I'm not me._

_It's like I'm not me_

_I'm hooked on you_

_I need a fix, I can't take it_

_Just one more hit _

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time, then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

I took off the headphones and turned off the walkman. That was a little bit too deep. I sat with my back to the wall. Where was Edward? I sighed and leaned my head back staring at the ceiling.

I couldn't believe that Mike and Jessica were dead. How?

"Bella?" I opened an eye and saw Edward sitting in the corner.

"What took you so long Edward?" I asked.

"I had some loose ends to tie up." He responded. I nodded.

"So who was Damion?" I asked.

"New neighbor." Edward said. I looked at him, knowing he was lying. Edward lived in the woods with absolutely no neighbors. Why was he lying?

"Right." I said, closing my eyes again.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Fine." I said. Opening my eyes, to find Edward sitting next to me.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"No," I responded sighing. "I just can't help, but think that you're hiding something from me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Damion is you're new neighbor? When there's no other house in the vicinity? Edward, do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No, you're too observant." He said sighing. I stared at him.

"Edward, who is Damion, what aren't you telling me?"

"Everything, probably." He replied. His eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"Edward?" I said.

"I can't tell you who Damion is." He finally responded.

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both?" He said.

"Just tell me this, is he dangerous?"

"Yes, very dangerous." He responded.

"As dangerous as James?" I said. Edward looked at me shocked.

"Probably."

"Okay, I'm going to let you take care of it." I said closing my eyes again.

"Really?" He responded.

"Yeah, I trust you."

"You shouldn't" He responded taking my wrists and putting them in an iron grip. I rolled my eyes.

"You keep saying that."

"You never learn your lesson." He said kissing my lips. I kissed them back.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes, surprised to see sunlight radiating into my room. Wait, sunlight? I lifted my head to see Edward in his sparkled glory. I tried to contain my laughter, but to no avail.

"Stop laughing Bella."

"I'm sorry, but it's been awhile since I've seen you sparkle." I said.

"Okay, fine, I'll go." He said and made his way to the door.

"Oh, come on, Edward, I was just joking!" I responded.

"Sure you were." He replied.

"I was." I said getting out of bed, and stopping in front of him.

"Well, now that you're out of bed, what should we do today?"

"I don't know."

" I have an idea. Why don't we go to our clearing?"

"That's a great idea. Just give me a human minute."

"Go ahead."

"Stay." I said before I left.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door and walked in, not knowing someone was already in there.

Author's Notes: Ah, another chapter done, and a cliffhanger. Sorry that it was so short! Now go review, and I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter Four If Looks Could Kill

AN: Thanks again everyone for the reviews! Now, I'm going to shut up and let you read…'cause this one's going to be long!

**Chapter Four:**

**If Looks Could Kill Part One Bella's POV**

I didn't scream when I saw _him_. I guess Edward was right I do need a healthy dose of fear instilled in me.

"Bella, I'm surprised. You aren't wondering what I'm doing here?" _He_ asked me.

"I am. I'm also wondering why you're in my bathroom." I answered _him_. _He_ smiled.

"Ah, yes, well, Bella, how else am I supposed to talk to you? Dear Edward, has your bedroom, and Charlie has the downstairs. That only leaves the bathroom. And you and I need to have a conversation."

"About what?"

"Unfortunately, this isn't going to be a happy conversation, Bella. I need to talk to you about Edward, and of course…" _He_ trailed off.

"Edward and what?" I asked.

"Your relationship." I smirked.

"What about it?"

"How long do you think it will last, Bella? You won't stay seventeen forever, if you keep dating him Bella, he'll only stay the same, not getting older. What will you do then, Bella?" _He_ whispered. I looked away from _his_ stare.

_He_ was bringing my fears to life. And they sounded much scarier when they were said out loud then when you thought of them in your head.

"I see you're rethinking things aren't you?" _He_ said.

"I know the risks. I don't care." I replied firmly. _He_ laughed.

"Oh? What if Edward can't save you anymore? You think you're number just died back in that ballet studio? No, Bella, you're number is still up. Edward can't always save you."

"Hmph, shows how much you know about him." I retorted.

"I know a lot about him, Bella. Believe me I know him much better than you. I know his deepest secret." _He_ whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"So do I." I replied.

"Oh, really?" _He_ said.

"Yes, Damion, don't think I don't know what he did for you." I said staring at him. His eyes flicked for a moment with surprise.

"You know what he did for me?" I nodded. "Hm, I see he told you then about what happened?"

"No, he didn't have to. When you smiled at me back at the Cullen's house I figured it out. And then Edward's silence proved me right." I said evenly. Damion nodded.

"I see, so you aren't angry at him?"

"Angry at him? Why would I be?" I asked surprised.

"Angry at him for changing me, but he won't change you?" He said. I froze.

"He has his reasons, and I respect them."

"No, you don't. I can see it your eyes that you desperately want him to change you."

"That's not any of your business!" I exclaimed. He put a hand on my mouth.

"Ssh. Now we don't need to have our dear Edward hear us do we?" I shook him off.

"It's still not any of your business." I replied at a quieter tone.

"Sure it is. I mean that's partly why I'm here." Damion replied.

"So, tell me why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, a few friends of mine came into town, and I'm looking for them."

"Laurent, James, and Victoria?" I asked. He nodded.

"So you knew them too?"

"Yes, James tried to kill me." I said evenly.

"James tried to kill you?" I nodded.

"But you knew that already didn't you Damion? How else would you know about my number being up in the ballet studio?" I asked.

"Hm, you're a smart one Bella. I think I just made up my mind on what I want to do." He said staring at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. He smiled and whispered in my ear,

"Bella, how would you like to be a vampire?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're crazy."

"Come on Bella, you'd get to spend the rest of eternity with…" He trailed off.

"Edward." I said.

"No, you wouldn't be able to spend the rest of eternity with Edward, because…" He trailed off again. I spinned around and out of his reach.

"What are you planning to do to Edward, Damion?" I asked.

"Nothing, he won't survive from. Unless his weakness is a broken heart." He grinned. I stared at him wondering.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to steal you from him. Consider it a privilege." He responded grabbing me and pulling me close to him.

"Let me go, Damion." I said sternly. He breathed in.

"You're scent reminds me of something floral…lavender maybe." I tried to get out his grip, but he was too strong.

"What makes you so sure that I'll actually leave him for you?" I rasped. He whispered in my ear,

"If you don't I'll kill you." I smiled.

"I'm not easy to kill." I responded.

"Oh? Aren't you?" He said throwing me into the shower. I fell hard onto the tile. Not breaking anything, my ankle might have been sprained, but nothing broken. I looked at him and smiled.

"I told you, I'm not easy to kill." He leaned over me.

"You are so very easy to kill, Bella. I just wasn't trying, because I want you in one piece or else you aren't any good to me." I scowled at him.

"Even if you tried," I said through gritted teeth. "You can't kill me."

"I like you're bravery Bella. But you are wrong. I can kill you with one move if I wanted to."

"But you won't because you need me to hurt Edward. Listen up Damion because I won't help you in your scheme." I said. Damion's fingers touched my chin. I flinched at his touch.

"Bella, Bella, I see why Edward likes you so much. You are very tempting." He replied, leaning his head until his forehead touched mine. I held my breath. I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't get out of this.

His lips found mine. I didn't respond at all. He stared at me.

"Bella, aren't you enjoying this? Don't you see why you should leave Edward for me?" He whispered in my ear, his lips finding the base of my neck. He could bite me at anytime, and I wouldn't be able to stop him. And where was Edward, I really needed him to rush in here and stop this _monster_. Or who knows what will happen to me?

**End of If Looks Could Kill Part One**

AN: WHOA! You got admit that was very dramatic. Now, I suggest that you go to the bathroom, get a drink of water, or tell your friends on IM that you're going to be busy for the next few minutes. Because part two starts now!

**If Looks Could Kill Part Two Edward's POV**

Bella, was a goddess. She understood that I didn't want to tell her about Damion. She accepted it, just like she accepted me for who I was. There was no other girl like her, maybe I should change her. No…I couldn't change her.

I couldn't dare to damn her into this life of night, blood, and running. No matter how strong our love was, I couldn't. It would be easier to keep her safe though. I laughed to myself, Bella was clumsy and accident prone, but she was the woman I loved.

Speaking of…where was she? She had walked into that bathroom an hour and a half ago. I got up from her bed and walked out the door and listened at the bathroom door. No water was running. Had she fallen and knocked her head on the tile? Then I picked up someone's thoughts. _She's so innocent and good. I would _love_ to change that._

I opened the door. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Damion over Bella in the shower his lips near her…neck. I advanced fast and pulled Damion off of her.

"What do you think your doing!" I exclaimed.

"Oh well, if it isn't my friend Edward. I was just talking to Bella." He said smiling. I had to control my anger or else I would have killed him.

"Bella, are you all right?" She nodded slowly starting to breathe normally.

"I'm going to ask you again, what do you think your doing?" I asked Damion.

"Aw, man, Edward, I was just having some fun." He responded.

"With my girlfriend? Do you want to die?" I said sternly clutching his throat.

"Don't you remember Edward? I can't die as easily as I used to." He said. Damn, he was right. I let go of his throat. I turned to Bella.

"What did he do to you?" I asked. She looked at Damion who looked right back at her.

"Go ahead, darling, you can tell him. But just remember what I told you." He responded. Bella sighed and shook her head.

"He didn't do anything."

"Bella, tell me the truth." I said.

"I am telling you the truth, Edward." I could tell that she wasn't. Something in her voice told me that she wasn't comfortable discussing what had happened with Damion still there.

"Bella, it was nice talking to you. I'll see you around." Damion said and disappeared. I growled.

"He's gone now, you can tell me what happened." I said. She shook her head.

"Nothing happened, Edward." She repeated and got up. Walking towards the door and I noticed she was limping.

"Bella? Are you sure you're okay? You're limping." I told her. She sighed and sat back down on the ground.

"I think it's sprained." She said.

"How did you sprain it?" I asked sitting next to her and taking her ankle and inspecting it. She sighed.

"He threw me into the shower." I stared at her.

"Why did he throw you into the shower and what was he talking to you about?" I asked her.

"He threw me into the shower to show me how easy I was to kill. And he was trying to…" She trailed off.

"Bella, you're trying to edit. Tell me everything." I said.

"I can't. You'll kill him if I told you." She responded looking right at me.

"I promise you, I won't kill him. Just please tell me what he did." I pleaded with her. She sighed again, her scent was maddening.

"He tried to scare me. He started talking about our relationship and he started saying stuff about how I'm only going to get older and he started to say what if you can't save me anymore. Then he told me…that my number is still up." She uttered.

"How would he know if your number is still up? And I'll always save you Bella."

"I know, I know, believe me. That didn't get to me. What got to me was that he's right I'm angry at you." She barely managed to choke out.

"Why are you angry at me?" I asked.

"He told me that I'm angry at you because…because you changed him and yet you're fighting to change me." I stared at her surprised. How did she find out about Damion being changed?

"How did you…?" I trailed off.

"When he smiled back at your house and you telling me that he was _very dangerous_." She replied. Again she is too observant.

"Have I mentioned that you're too observant?" She nodded.

"So how's my ankle?"

"You have a minor sprain. But you're changing the subject. What else did he talk to you about?" I questioned. She sighed again.

"Nothing else happened." She responded. Bella got up and I caught her.

"I wouldn't walk on that ankle."

"Any suggestion on how to get to the bedroom then?" Bella asked, trying to humor things up. I smiled and lifted her into my arms. Her smell was intoxicating.

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. "Well, then how did he get on top of you in the shower with his lips next to your neck?"

"The same way I ended up in your arms." She said.

"Right, the real reason please?"

"Apparently after he threw me into the shower he found my smell maddening and he couldn't take it anymore." She responded. I laid her on the bed and sat down next to her.

"I know the feeling. Just promise me you'll stay away from Damion? I don't like you with him it makes me…" I trailed off I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Jealous? You? Oh how sweet." She said and kissed me on the cheek. Her lips moved away, but I caught them with my own. She didn't respond.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Would you stop asking me that?" She replied annoyed.

"Sorry, I just noticed…" She cut me off with her lips. I kissed her back with the same passion she was giving me. Bella moved away.

"Never mind." I said.

"I guess we're not going to the meadow today are we?" She asked.

"Not with your sprained ankle. Besides I need to take care of it." I responded.

"Why yes you do, considering the fact that it's swelling to the size of a balloon." She said in response. I laughed.

"Yeah, I better get some ice for that shouldn't I?"

"You think? Hey, while you're downstairs, do you mind bringing me the cereal? Some of us haven't had breakfast yet." Bella asked me.

"Sure. I'll be back, in a few minutes. Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone?" I got up from her bed. She smiled.

"I'll be a little angel, I swear." I chuckled. She knew how to make life humorous. I went downstairs and into her freezer grabbing some ice and her box of cereal. When I closed the door to the freezer I heard a cool voice say,

"I'd be careful from now on if I were you Edward. You never know when someone could try to kill you, or your dear Bella." I looked up and growled.

"Damion, I thought you left."

"I do that a lot. I didn't really leave, Edward. I overheard your conversation with Bella." I growled again. "Peace, my friend, you see she isn't telling you the whole truth."

"And how would you know?" I asked.

"You forget, I was there, she probably edited so you wouldn't kill me." I growled again.

"Why would she want to spare your life?"

"Maybe she…" He trailed off. "Never mind."

"Tell me!" I exclaimed jumping at him. He moved away easily.

"You'll see, believe me." He laughed and disappeared. I picked up the ice and Bella's cereal. Why would she hide something from me? I made my way back upstairs. She smiled at me,

"A few minutes? That was ten!" I gave her the cereal and placed the ice on her ankle.

"I ran into Damion downstairs." Bella looked away from me. "He told me that you were editing." She nodded.

"What else did he say?"

"I asked him why you would spare his life and he didn't tell me, he said I would see eventually. What was he talking about?" She shook her head.

"Damion is an idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about and is trying to get the best of you."

"No, he isn't, he meant it Bella." I responded.

"He…" She trailed off. "He has a plan…."

"A plan? What plan?"

"He told me that he changed his mind, that he won't kill me…" She trailed off again.

"He won't kill you?"

"He won't kill me, he's going to try to steal me away from you and if I don't help him he will kill me." She told me. I growled.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You want to kill him now don't you." I shook my head.

"That's not the point."

"Yes, it is, Edward, every time you run into someone you don't want me to be around you want to kill him." Bella stared at me.

"No, you're wrong." I said.

"Mike? James? Jacob? Tyler?" She asked. I growled at her. She was right.

"That's beside the point."

"What's the point?" She asked staring at me.

"That I won't let him steal you from me. I'd rather die first." I responded and kissed her. She broke away.

"Don't spread that around, especially to my dad or Damion." She kissed me back. Then I broke away questioning.

"Why not?"

"'cause Damion or my dad might just take you up on that offer." She said.

Author's Notes: There! A very long chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it. Now go review and I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter Five Shot Through the Heart

AN: I going to say this again. YOU GUYS ROCK! Thanks again for all your reviews!

**Chapter Five: Shot Through the Heart**

Edward's silence filled my room. He had been like this for six minutes. Nothing out of his mouth. No kisses. Zip, Nada, Zilch.

"Charlie's home." Edward said.

"Great." I sighed.

"Such enthusiasm." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, well, what do you expect? How am I going to explain my sprained ankle?" I asked.

"Oh, that's going to be easy for you. You and your clumsiness." Edward responded. I shot him look. He laughed quietly.

"Bella?" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"I'm up here!" I answered. Charlie knocked on my door and walked in.

"Are you…oh Edward what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Charlie. Bella and I were out for a hike when she fell on her ankle. So I drove her home."

"Oh, I see. Bella are you all right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a sprain." I said. Charlie nodded.

"So, Edward, have you heard about Mike and Jessica?" Edward nodded.

"Bella, the funeral is tomorrow at one." Charlie told me. I nodded. The funeral…I had totally forgot. With Damion and Edward and…it just slipped my mind.

"Okay, so I'm going to cook some dinner. Are you guys hungry?" Charlie asked. I shook my head.

"I already ate something." I said. Charlie nodded and went back downstairs.

"Well, I guess I should be going." Edward said getting up from my bed.

"Do you have to?" I asked. Edward chuckled and leaned in.

"You know I'll be back later on tonight." He said softly. I sighed.

"It seems too far away." Edward kissed me.

"It won't be." He promised and disappeared. I sighed. He always said that it wouldn't be too long until he came back. I disagree _strongly_.

But the funeral…tomorrow at one.

"You look distant." A voice said. I looked up and across the room.

"Would you stop showing up in my house please?" I asked him furious.

"But it's fun to watch you. Besides where else could I go?" He said.

"Oh I don't know Damion, hell seems a good option." I said.

"Ouch, that hurt. I don't belong in hell."

"You might think that but Edward and I don't." I spat throught my teeth.

"I really don't care what Edward thinks. But you…it's a shame you think I belong in hell." Damion said softly.

"No, it's a shame that you don't have anything else to do."

"Why did I come here…? Ah, yes, have you considered my propisition?" I glared at him.

"What do you think?"

"I'm going to take that as a no. But that won't be your final answer, my deal will still stand as long as you don't annoy me." Damion said.

"Get out of here, Damion." I spat.

"As you wish." He said and then he was gone. But he left something behind. It was a piece of paper.

_Your days are numbered. Your number is still up. Break Edward's heart or you will die._ I crumpled the paper in my hands and threw it into the garbage. I would never break Edward's heart never.

**XxXxXxX**

I had another pack of ice on my ankle by the time Edward returned.

"It's still not healed?" Edward asked. Taking his place beside me on the bed.

"No, I don't understand I thought it was just a sprain?" I asked.

"It is. Give it time to heal." He said. I nodded.

"So, I have a favor to ask of you." I said. I had thought about this all day, I would make an appearance at Mike and Jessica's funeral. Then I would leave.

"Favor? I would do anything for you, you know that." Edward responded.

"_Anything?_" I asked surprised. Edward caught on.

"Well, almost anything." He rephrased. I laughed.

" I thought so. Anyway tomorrows the funeral." I said.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." He replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I mean they were your friends." I nodded. We just sat there for a few minutes totally silent again.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Earlier you said that Damion and your father would take me up on that offer. What did you mean?" I sighed.

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yes, you did. Bella, are you going to leave me for Damion?" He asked. I looked up at him surprised that he would actually think that.

"Edward, I would never leave you for Damion. 'I'd die first.' " I replied. Edward held me.

"I wouldn't want you to die, Bella. But that was reassuring all the same."

"Well, if you don't want me to die, you could do something about that." I said.

"Bella…" Edward sighed.

"What? You said that you wouldn't want me to die. So you could do something about it. And then you wouldn't have to worry about me going to Damion or ever leaving." I said. Edward sighed.

"I did say that, and I wouldn't want to see you leave me for Damion. Maybe." He said. I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Really." Edward said. I sat there in Edward's arms wondering if…maybe everything would go back to the way it was. "You know, I forgot to do something when I came in Bella."

"What?" I asked.

"This." Edward kissed me on the lips.

**XxXxXxX**

"Bella? It's noon." Charlie said from my doorway. I opened one of my eyes and looked at him. Then I opened both when I realized that I had to be at the funeral in one hour.

"I'm up." I said grabbing my toiletries and my outfit and made my way into the bathroom. Happy to see that Damion wasn't waiting for me.

Auhor's Notes: I'm sorry that it's so short, but I will say this DO NOT review right now. If you want to tell me what you think of this chapter so far email me and put Blood is Thicker Than Water chapter five in the subject line so I know. I will be changing some things so stay tuned.


	6. Chapter Five: Shot Through the Heart

AN: I'm going to say this again. YOU GUYS ROCK! Thanks again for all your reviews!

August 2006 AN: Here is the COMPLETE chapter five. Thanks again for your awesome reviews!

**Chapter Five: Shot Through the Heart**

Edward's silence filled my room. He had been like this for six minutes. Nothing out of his mouth. No kisses. Zip, Nada, Zilch.

"Charlie's home." Edward said.

"Great." I sighed.

"Such enthusiasm." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, well, what do you expect? How am I going to explain my sprained ankle?" I asked.

"Oh, that's going to be easy for you. You and your clumsiness." Edward responded. I shot him look. He laughed quietly.

"Bella?" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"I'm up here!" I answered. Charlie knocked on my door and walked in.

"Are you…oh Edward what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Charlie. Bella and I were out for a hike when she fell on her ankle. So I drove her home."

"Oh, I see. Bella are you all right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a sprain." I said. Charlie nodded.

"So, Edward, have you heard about Mike and Jessica?" Edward nodded.

"Bella, the funeral is tomorrow at one." Charlie told me. I nodded. The funeral…I had totally forgot. With Damion and Edward and…it just slipped my mind.

"Okay, so I'm going to cook some dinner. Are you guys hungry?" Charlie asked. I shook my head.

"I already ate something." I said. Charlie nodded and went back downstairs.

"Well, I guess I should be going." Edward said getting up from my bed.

"Do you have to?" I asked. Edward chuckled and leaned in.

"You know I'll be back later on tonight." He said softly. I sighed.

"It seems too far away." Edward kissed me.

"It won't be." He promised and disappeared. I sighed. He always said that it wouldn't be too long until he came back. I disagree _strongly_.

But the funeral…tomorrow at one.

"You look distant." A voice said. I looked up and across the room.

"Would you stop showing up in my house please?" I asked him furious.

"But it's fun to watch you. Besides where else could I go?" He said.

"Oh I don't know Damion, hell seems a good option." I said.

"Ouch, that hurt. I don't belong in hell."

"You might think that but Edward and I don't." I spat through my teeth.

"I really don't care what Edward thinks. But you…it's a shame you think I belong in hell." Damion said softly.

"No, it's a shame that you don't have anything else to do."

"Why did I come here…? Ah, yes, have you considered my proposition?" I glared at him.

"What do you think?"

"I'm going to take that as a no. But that won't be your final answer, my deal will still stand as long as you don't annoy me." Damion said.

"Get out of here, Damion." I spat.

"As you wish." He said and then he was gone. But he left something behind. It was a piece of paper.

_Your days are numbered. Your number is still up. Break Edward's heart or you will die._ I crumpled the paper in my hands and threw it into the garbage. I would never break Edward's heart never.

**XxXxXxX**

I had another pack of ice on my ankle by the time Edward returned.

"It's still not healed?" Edward asked. Taking his place beside me on the bed.

"No, I don't understand I thought it was just a sprain?" I asked.

"It is. Give it time to heal." He said. I nodded.

"So, I have a favor to ask of you." I said. I had thought about this all day, I would make an appearance at Mike and Jessica's funeral. Then I would leave.

"Favor? I would do anything for you, you know that." Edward responded.

"_Anything?_" I asked surprised. Edward caught on.

"Well, almost anything." He rephrased. I laughed.

" I thought so. Anyway tomorrow's the funeral." I said.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." He replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I mean they were your friends." I nodded. We just sat there for a few minutes totally silent again.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Earlier you said that Damion and your father would take me up on that offer. What did you mean?" I sighed.

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yes, you did. Bella, are you going to leave me for Damion?" He asked. I looked up at him surprised that he would actually think that.

"Edward, I would never leave you for Damion. 'I'd die first.' " I replied. Edward held me.

"I wouldn't want you to die, Bella. But that was reassuring all the same."

"Well, if you don't want me to die, you could do something about that." I said.

"Bella…" Edward sighed.

"What? You said that you wouldn't want me to die. So you could do something about it. And then you wouldn't have to worry about me going to Damion or ever leaving." I said. Edward sighed.

"I did say that, and I wouldn't want to see you leave me for Damion. Maybe." He said. I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Really." Edward said. I sat there in Edward's arms wondering if…maybe everything would go back to the way it was. "You know, I forgot to do something when I came in Bella."

"What?" I asked.

"This." Edward kissed me on the lips.

**XxXxXxX**

"Bella? It's noon." Charlie said from my doorway. I opened one of my eyes and looked at him. Then I opened both when I realized that I had to be at the funeral in one hour.

"I'm up." I said grabbing my toiletries and my outfit and made my way into the bathroom. Happy to see that Damion wasn't waiting for me.

I let the warm water of my shower caress my back. Today was going to be a very long day.

I got out of the shower and blow dried my hair. I slipped on the black dress that I was going to wear that afternoon. I walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom to find a pair of earrings.

"You look sexy in black." A voice said from the bed. I turned around and seethed. Damion again.

"Haven't we had this conversation before? Why do you keep showing up in my room!" I spat. Damion moved from the bed and stopped three inches away from my face.

"If we had this conversation then you already know the answer to this question. Besides have you changed your mind?" He asked his eyes staring at mine. I matched his gaze.

"I haven't changed my mind. Now why don't you go back to the hell you belong in?" I replied. Damion smiled.

"Oh, why don't you come with me, and we can lead the clan together?" Damion responded.

"I'd rather die then go with you." I spat. He grabbed me in a quick motion.

"Don't tempt me. You forget, I can kill you so easily." He said.

"Yeah? If that was the case you would have done so already." I responded. Damion laughed.

"You have quick wit, I admire that in a mate." He smiled. I struggled in his grasp.

"Let go of me, Damion." I said evenly.

"Not until I get what I want." He replied kissing me on the lips. I froze.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice called up the stairs.

"Charlie, I wouldn't worry about her, she could still be getting ready. I'll go get her." Edward's voice said. My eyes widened. I forced my lips away from Damion's.

"Let go of me." I said sternly. Damion chuckled.

"It's nice to know how faithful you are to Edward, Bella."

"What are you talking about!" I asked shocked.

"I felt your lust for me, Bella. Besides you kissed me back." He said. My eyes widened, I hadn't…I…did. Dammit!

I stayed where I was leaning against my desk. I was quiet. Damion chuckled as Edward came closer to the door.

"Bella? Are you decent?" Edward asked.

"No, give me a minute." I said shooting Damion a death glare. He chuckled quietly. My eyes widened.

"Bella? Is someone in there with you?" He asked.

"N..No." I stuttered. Damion smiled and whispered in my ear,

"Liar, liar, you should tell him the truth. 'Bye love." He kissed me on the cheek and disappeared. I shook with fury. Edward knocked on my door again.

I grabbed my shoes and strapped them on. I walked to the door and opened it. Edward whistled.

"You look so tempting." I laughed.

"Thanks for that." Edward laughed.

"No, I was serious, you look really _delicious_." I eyed him before I cracked up.

"What? It's true, especially to me." He replied. Escorting me down the stairs.

"Wow, Bella. You don't look like you're going to a funeral." Alice said. I smiled.

"Drat, I guess I should go change." I said sarcastically.

"If you do, we're going to be late." Charlie said. I nodded.

"We better get going." I said. Edward nodded and opened the door to our house.

"You're riding with me?" Edward asked. I nodded. Charlie rolled his eyes and made his way to his cruiser. Alice and Jasper sat in the back seat.

"So what took you so long, Bella? You're usually ready in five minutes." I sighed. I felt Alice's gaze on me.

"I had something to do…" I said. Edward stared at me.

"Something to do?"

"…concerning our friend." I replied keeping my eyes forward.

"Our friend? Damion! He came to visit you again!" Edward growled.

"Twice." I said. Edward growled next to me.

"When?" He asked.

"After you left yesterday. And then when I was in my room today." I said. Edward fumed.

"Edward, calm down. Damion probably didn't do anything." Jasper said. I bit my lip. _Yeah I'm supposed to tell Edward that I actually kissed Damion back?_ I thought in my head, happy that Edward couldn't read my thoughts.

**Edward's POV**

I gritted my teeth together. Why had Alice brought Damion here?

_Edward, it's changed._ My eyebrow's raised. I looked at Alice in the rearview mirror. Telling her to explain.

_Damion, will…get Bella from you. Bella's done something…_ Something? What did she do?

"Bella? What did Damion do?" I asked her.

**Bella's POV**

"Nothing." I replied. I couldn't tell him. He'd kill Damion, even though…that could solve my problem…

"Bella?" I sighed.

"Okay…but you have to promise that you won't get mad."

"I promise. Now what did he do?" Edward asked.

"Today…" I began.

Author's Notes: Well, there you go her is the FULL VERSION of Chapter Five. I hoped you liked it! Now please review!


	7. Chapter Six: Cat got your Tongue?

AN: Even though I just posted the completed version of Chapter Five, I'm going to give you guys Chapter Six because I'm so nice. And again you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not unfortunately own the characters of this story except Damion. I wish I did. I also do not own the song lyrics. They're awesome but I don't own them

**Chapter Six: Cat got your tongue?**

"Today after I had left the bathroom, I was looking for a pair of earrings when Damion said from behind me, "You look sexy in black." I said, keeping my eyes on the road. I _really_ didn't want to look at Edward while I told him about my faux-pas.

"What did happened next, Bella?" Edward asked calmly.

""Haven't we had this conversation before? Why do you keep showing up in my room!" I spat. Then Damion moved from the bed and stopped three inches away from my face.

"If we had this conversation then you already know the answer to this question. Besides have you changed your mind?" He asked his eyes staring at mine. I matched his gaze.

"I haven't changed my mind. Now why don't you go back to the hell you belong in?" I replied. Damion smiled.

"Oh, why don't you come with me, and we can lead the clan together?" Damion responded.

"I'd rather die then go with you." I spat. He grabbed me in a quick motion.

"Don't tempt me. You forget, I can kill you so easily." He said.

"Yeah? If that was the case you would have done so already." I responded. Damion laughed.

"You have quick wit, I admire that in a mate." He smiled. I struggled in his grasp.

"Let go of me, Damion." I said evenly. " I paused for breath.

"Then what?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

"He said he wouldn't let go of me until he got what he wanted. Then he…he kissed me." I said, concentrating hard on the road in front of me.

"Did you kiss him back?" Edward asked. I sighed.

"We heard Charlie and you talking downstairs and I moved out of his grasp. He said that I kissed him back, but I don't remember." I finally got the courage to look at Edward. His face was unreadable.

"We're here." Alice said from the back seat. I nodded still watching Edward. He turned the engine off, and got out of the car. He came round to open my door, he offered his hand I took it and rose out of the car.

"We'll discuss this later, Bella." He whispered. My eyes filled with worry. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Bella!" Tyler called. I let go of Edward's hand and walked towards Tyler, Lauren, Angela, and the rest of Mike and Jessica's friends. I hugged each one of them.

"How are you?" I asked. Lauren watched me with hate.

"I'm surprised you even showed." She whispered. I sent her a look.

"Lauren, Mike and Jessica were my friends too. Of course I would come." I said evenly. She huffed.

"You haven't really been there for them since you started hanging out with _them._"

"What is your problem?" I asked. Lauren walked away. Angela shrugged.

"Bella, Jessica had this in her purse." Tyler said and gave me a CD case. There was a post it on it. _Track 11 Bella, for practice_. Track 11 for practice? I drew a blank, I shook my head and put it in my purse.

"I don't know what she means. Anyway, how is everyone else?" I asked.

"There like you, in shock. Do you know what killed them?" Eric asked. _Not what, who and unfortunately I do know. _I thought.

"No, but it has to be something that sucks blood, I mean you heard what happened right?" Tyler asked. I nodded.

"What kind of monster would do that?" Angela said shivering.

"A mad bear?" I said with a shrug. "I've never heard of anything like this before." I said, Edward caught my eye.

"We should all start to head inside." I said.

XxXxXxX

The funeral was short. The car ride home was another matter. It might have been the longest ride of my life. Edward didn't say a thing. Alice and Jasper didn't say anything either. When we finally got to my house, I had to hide my sigh of relief.

"Bella, you go ahead, I need to talk to Alice for a moment." Edward said. I nodded and got out of the car. I walked into the house and up the stairs to my room. Something was wrong, Edward didn't mind talking to Alice in front of me. I sighed and threw my purse on my bed.

The CD Tyler gave me slipped out. I looked at it, and took it from my bed and put into my stereo. Track 11 Jessica? Okay, I pressed play. When I heard the first few beats, it came to me. This was the song we were thinking about singing for the karokee night at school in two weeks. I started to sing the lines of the song.

_Would you spare a minute_

_Give me a single chance_

_To look in your eyes_

_Let me hold your hand_

_I want to get close_

_Enough to read you, understand you_

_Open up your heart _

_Open up your mind_

_Nobody needs another stalker in your life_

_I'm only here to help you learn to love me, to know me._

Edward's POV

"Edward, what is it?" Alice asked me after Bella left the car.

"Tell me what you saw, Alice. The truth please." I said. Alice sighed and shook her head.

"I told you already, all I know is that the vision has changed. Instead of either Damion taking Bella away from you or Damion killing her, there's now the definite of Damion taking her." She said.

"Because he kissed her, and she kissed back?" I responded.

"Maybe, but Bella doesn't remember kissing him back." Alice said.

"It doesn't matter because of this Damion is going to think Bella is an easy…" I trailed off hearing something beautiful.

"What is it?" Alice asked looking at me. I shook my head, and got out of the car and walked into Bella's house. It was coming from Bella's room. I climbed the stairs and looked in, there she was sitting and singing.

_I need a hook_

_So you won't be the one that got away_

_I need a look_

_That stuns you makes you want to stay_

_Don't want to speak in case it comes out wrong_

_Don't want to blink 'cos in that second you could be gone_

_I need a twist _

_To help me turn, turn this story round_

_I need a bridge_

_To cross this dangerous ground_

_Meet me in the middle like I want you to_

_I gotta find your heart to shoot my arrow through_

_Did you see me staring _

_You caught my eye_

_Don't turn around_

_Don't walk away_

_The night is young _

_Can we get together_

_Got so many questions _

_Feelings I can't explain_

_We're worlds apart_

_Don't even know your name_

_I'm longing to give you my heart_

_I need a hook_

_So you won't be the one that got away_

_I need a look_

_That stuns you makes you want to stay_

_Don't want to speak in case it comes out wrong_

_Don't want to blink 'cos in that second you could be gone_

_I need a twist _

_To help me turn, turn this story round_

_I need a bridge_

_To cross this dangerous ground_

_Meet me in the middle like I want you to_

_I gotta find your heart to shoot my arrow through_

_Turn around_

_Don't evaporate_

_Like you never came_

_Turn around_

_Don't be a ghost_

_Forever never there to haunt me_

_Sliding doors they aren't just on a train_

_We're alone on a platform in the rain_

_There's a chance and it won't come again_

_Turn around, your whole life has changed. _

_I need a hook_

_So you won't be the one that got away_

_I need a look_

_That stuns you makes you want to stay_

_Don't want to speak in case it comes out wrong_

_Don't want to blink 'cos in that second you could be gone_

_I need a twist _

_To help me turn, turn this story round_

_I need a bridge_

_To cross this dangerous ground_

_Meet me in the middle like I want you to_

_I gotta find your heart to shoot my arrow through_

_Turn around._

I gazed at her stunned. That was a really good song and her voice was excellent.

"You should become a singer." I said quietly from the doorway. She turned and blushed.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." She responded turning away from me. I appeared at her side and held her against me.

"Why wasn't I supposed to hear that?" I asked quietly. I felt her starting to cry. "Bella? Are you all right?"

"That was the CD Tyler gave me at the funeral. This was the song Jessica and I were supposed to sing at karokee night two weeks from now." She whispered.

"Bella, it isn't your fault that they died." I said.

"Yes, it is. If I had just died back in Phoenix Damion wouldn't have come to town." She said. I looked at her stunned.

"Bella, don't say that." I said.

"What it's true, Damion came to finish the job James couldn't in Phoenix. And dammit…" She cried.

"Ssh. Bella, don't do this to yourself."

"I kissed their killer, Edward, what kind of person does that make me?" She asked.

"Bella…" I trailed off.

"A killer? Is that what you think of me?" Damion said behind us. I turned and growled. He chuckled. "Hello to you to Edward."

"What do you want, Damion?" Bella asked.

"Changed your mind, now that you had a taste?" He asked.

"Drop dead." She responded. I chuckled.

"Oh, Bella, your words hurt me." Damion said.

"At least your skull isn't knocked in." I retorted.

"Tsk, tsk, Edward, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the future queen of my clan." Damion said. I growled again.

"Who would want to be your queen?" Bella said. Damion looked at her.

"Oh you will see, Bella, sometimes you eat your own words." He said and walked forward until he was standing before us. "I apologize ahead of time, both of you." He continued and pushed me backward until I fell on Bella's desk.

"What the…?" Bella said. I saw Damion hit Bella over the head before I lost consciousness.

Bella's POV

I was surrounded by the darkness. I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. I also like a haze surrounded me, keeping me in the darkness.

"Bella?" A voice said raising the haze. I opened my eyes to be blinded by light. I shook my head and blinked until my sight straightened out.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked. The voice that brought me out of my haze chuckled.

"I hit you over the head." It said. I glanced around the room trying to find the speaker. The speaker chuckled and stepped out of the shadows. "I'm sorry that I hit you over the head, Bella. But I had to." He said. I grimaced, Damion.

**FLASHBACK**

_Damion had stopped in front of us. "I'm sorry about this, both of you." He said and shoved Edward into my desk. _

_"What the…?" I had said. Before Damion hit me over the head._

**END FLASHBACK**

So that's what happened. "Where am I?" I asked him.

"I don't know, somewhere in one of the United States." He said smiling.

"Tell me where I am!" I screamed. Damion touched my cheek.

"In my bedroom, chained to the bed." He said. I moved my hands, but they were indeed chained.

"What am I, a prisoner?" I spat. He chuckled.

"Yes, well, until you agree to be my queen."

"I'd rather die first." I retorted.

"That can be arranged." Where was Edward when I needed him?

"I will never be your queen, do you understand me? NEVER!" I exclaimed. Damion smirked.

"Never say never." He said and walked out of the room. How had I gotten into this? I thought wildly, how was I going to get out of this? I reached for a hair pin and tried to get my hands free.

_CLICK!_ I heard the lock open. I slipped one hand out and worked on the next. _CLICK!_ The lock on that one opened, I slipped my hand free.

Now, to find out where I was. I got up from the bed and slipped out the door. Outside there was a long hallway that seemed to go on forever. I walked forward and turned right when I reached the end of the hallway. The doors that lined the corridor were bedrooms.

I had a feeling I was in Damion's mansion where he housed his clan. I just hoped I didn't run into any vampires. I thought before turning another quarter. _Whoops too late_. I thought as I saw a vampire up ahead.

"Hey, you what are you doing roaming the halls?" The vampire said spotting me. I went rigid, this was not good. The vampire came closer. "Answer my question…I…forgive me my Queen. I did not know you were visiting." It said when he came close enough. I was startled. _Queen!_

"It's all right, I just arrived. Carry on." I said. The vampire nodded. "Uh, actually wait, what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Jacques." He said and bowed. I nodded and he left. That was real close.

"What have I told you Victoria? You are not to kill her." Damion said. _Victoria!_ Oh no, I better not run into her.

"But Damion, she killed James! I want my REVENGE!" Victoria exclaimed.

"YOU ARE **NOT** TO HARM HER!" Damion said sternly. I watched Victoria scamper off.

"You do not need to thank me, Bella." Damion said after Victoria left. I froze. "You can come out." He said. I sighed then walked to where he was standing.

"You didn't have to pick the locks you know, I would have unlocked the cuffs in a few hours." Damion said. I laughed.

"Yeah right. I wasn't going to let you lock me up. No one has done that." I said sternly.

"Oh really? Not even Edward?" He said. I nodded. "Well, have you met any of your future subjects?"

"Jacques. He called me his Queen. Why is that Damion?" I asked.

"You are his Queen. As you are mine."

"I'm not your Queen or his. How many times do I have to tell you, before it sinks into your thick skull!" I exclaimed.

"At least once more." He responded pulling me close to him and kissing me on the lips. _DO NOT KISS HIM BACK!_ I told myself over and over again in my head. His lips moved down to my neck.

His teeth touched the skin, his grip tightened on my body. I couldn't move, I couldn't stop him. His grip loosened though.

"I can't do this in the open." He said. My eyes searched his. His searched mine. His arms scooped me up.

Damion walked back towards his bedroom.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked my voice cracking.

"I'm taking you to my room, so we can do _things_ in private." He responded.

"_Things?_" I repeated. He smiled. Oh no, he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking was he? Damion opened the door to his room and entered through it, closing it behind him. He placed me on the bed.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Ready for what exactly? He joined me on the bed, placing himself above me.

Edward's POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Alice was next to me.

"Edward are you all right?"

"Where's Bella?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Edward she's gone."

"What? Where is she?" I asked standing up, searching helplessly for her.

"We don't know. What happened?" Jasper asked me.

"Damion was here…Damion took her!" I exclaimed running out of the house and into the Volvo. Turning on the engine I backed out of Bella's driveway and was on the road.

Where could he have taken her? And was she all right? He better not turn her or hurt her!

Author's Notes: There you have it! The sixth chapter, I hoped you liked it! Now go review and I'll update soon!


	8. Chapter Seven The Name of the Game

AN: Whoa, look all these reviewers who want me to get the next chapter on. You guys flater me, and to reward you here is part of the next chapter!

Chapter Seven: The Name of the Game

I woke up the next morning beside Damion, and my mind was in a haze. I couldn't remember anything from that night. I left the bed careful not to wake Damion. I walked towards to the only window in his room. I opened the shade and stared outside.

There was a trace of _snow_ on the ground. _SNOW!_ He brought me to _Alaska!_ The sun sparkled on the snow that was on the ground.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Damion said from the bed.

"If you like snow, I guess. But why Alaska Damion?" I asked. Damion got out of the bed.

"It seemed the right place." He replied standing behind me.

"For you maybe, but not for me. I want to go back to Forks." I told him. He chuckled.

"After everything we went through last night? You really want to go back to Edward?" He whispered in my ear.

"Last night?" I asked. What exactly happened last night?

**FLASHBACK**

_He placed himself above me. He leaned down to kiss me. I couldn't fight him…_

**END FLASHBACK**

I grimaced I can't believe I did that.

"I want to go back to Edward." I said sternly. Damion laughed.

"I'm not going to take you." He said. I glared at him.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I want you to stay here with me. I'm not going to give up my queen." Damion said wrapping his arms around me. I shook him off, something wasn't right. His arms were warm, not cold like Edward's.

Had he told me why? I searched my brain frantically.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Are you awake?" He asked me. _

_"Yeah." I said. _

_"Aren't you filled of questions?" He asked. I nodded. "I thought as much, ask away." _

_"I don't understand. I thought Edward bit you?" I responded. _

_"He did, but not deep enough. So I am different then the vampires you've been dealing with." He said. _

_"How so?" I asked. _

_"Well, I still have my warmth. I can control my strength easier, I don't shine in the sun, and of course I can run fast." He smiled. _

**END FLASHBACK**

So that's why he was warm.

"You can't really think that I'm going to stay in this?" I asked gesturing towards my dress that I had worn for the funeral. Damion smiled.

"Well, that, I can change. Jacques." He said. Jacques was at his side.

"Yes my King?" He asked.

"I want you to go to Bella's house and get some clothes for her." Damion told him.

"Of course." Jacques disappeared. I hid my smile. If Edward was searching for me, he would have somone to lead them to me.


	9. Chapter Seven The Name of the Game FULL

AN: Whoa, look all these reviewers who want me to get the next chapter on. You guys flatter me, and to reward you here is the next chapter!

Chapter Seven: The Name of the Game

I woke up the next morning beside Damion, and my mind was in a haze. I couldn't remember anything from that night. I left the bed careful not to wake Damion. I walked towards to the only window in his room. I opened the shade and stared outside.

There was a trace of _snow_ on the ground. _SNOW!_ He brought me to _Alaska!_ The sun sparkled on the snow that was on the ground.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Damion said from the bed.

"If you like snow, I guess. But why Alaska Damion?" I asked. Damion got out of the bed.

"It seemed the right place." He replied standing behind me.

"For you maybe, but not for me. I want to go back to Forks." I told him. He chuckled.

"After everything we went through last night? You really want to go back to Edward?" He whispered in my ear.

"Last night?" I asked. What exactly happened last night?

**FLASHBACK**

_He placed himself above me. He leaned down to kiss me. I couldn't fight him…_

**END FLASHBACK**

I grimaced I can't believe I did that.

"I want to go back to Edward." I said sternly. Damion laughed.

"I'm not going to take you." He said. I glared at him.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I want you to stay here with me. I'm not going to give up my queen." Damion said wrapping his arms around me. I shook him off, something wasn't right. His arms were warm, not cold like Edward's.

Had he told me why? I searched my brain frantically.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Are you awake?" He asked me. _

_"Yeah." I said. _

_"Aren't you filled of questions?" He asked. I nodded. "I thought as much, ask away." _

_"I don't understand. I thought Edward bit you?" I responded. _

_"He did, but not deep enough. So I am different then the vampires you've been dealing with." He said. _

_"How so?" I asked. _

_"Well, I still have most of my mortal traits. I still have my body heat, I sleep, and my skin isn't as hard. I can run fast, control my strength, and I don't glitter in the sun." He replied. _

**END FLASHBACK**

So that's why he was warm.

"You can't really think that I'm going to stay in this?" I asked gesturing towards my dress that I had worn for the funeral. Damion smiled.

"Well, that, I can change. Jacques." He said. Jacques was at his side.

"Yes my King?" He asked.

"I want you to go to Bella's house and get some clothes for her." Damion told him.

"Of course." Jacques disappeared. I hid my smile. If Edward was searching for me, he would have someone to lead him straight to me and out of Damion's grasp.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then I have meetings all day." Damion said.

"Hm, okay. There a library in here?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah down the hall and it's the fourth door on the left." I smiled and walked out the door. I followed Damion's instructions down the hall and the fourth door on the left. I walked in and gasped. Every wall was filled with books, there was a window in the middle of the room.

In front of the window was a desk. I gazed at the book shelves and took down a volume called _Demon in My View_. I sat down behind the desk and started on the first page.

Edward's POV

I had barely passed into the Yukon Territory when I picked up Alice's thoughts.

_Edward! Get back here NOW!_ Why should I, I had to find Bella before something happened to her. But Alice wouldn't leave me alone. _EDWARD! We have one of Damion's clan…_ I hit the brake. One of his clan?

I turned the car around and sped as fast as my speedometer would let me.

2 hours later…

I almost took Bella's front door off her hinges on my way to Bella's bedroom. Charlie had already left for work.

"Alice!" I exclaimed when I entered Bella's bedroom.

"Edward." She responded nodding her head towards Bella's closet behind me. I turned around and growled.

"Tell me your name." The vampire growled right back at me.

"My name is Jacques."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"His Lord asked me to get some clothes for his queen." He responded. _His QUEEN!_

"His Queen?" Alice asked Jacques.

"Yes, Madam Bella." He said. I regained my voice.

"Why would Bella need clothes?"

"Madam, asked for clothes so she could get out of her dress." Jacques said. Alice smiled, I looked confused. _Bella is smart, Edward. She asked for clothes to make Damion think she's staying, but she actually sent us someone to take us to her._

I smiled, Bella was a klutz but she used her mind that's for sure.

"Where are they?" I asked. Jacques smiled.

"I'm not telling you." I growled,

"Tell us, please." Jacques smiled.

"Again, I'm not saying." Alice and Jasper moved forward behind me.

"Jacques, you remember James don't you?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Yes, I remember James. Why?" Jacques asked. I smiled.

"If you don't tell us you'll meet the same sticky end as he did." Alice smiled. Jacques frowned.

"He's dead?" He muttered.

"Yes, he died in Phoenix at my family's hands." I responded. Jacques shook his head and sighed.

"Okay, he's in Alaska." He said and his mind he pictured the place. I rose an eyebrow. _Alaska_? I grabbed some of Bella's clothes.

"Alice, Jasper I'm going to Alaska to get Bella." I said.

"Edward…" Alice trailed off. _Be careful there are a lot of vampires in his household and Victoria is with him_. Alice thought. _Victoria?_ I shook my head, and ran down the stairs.

I ran and I didn't stop until I was in Alaska in front of the place Jacques had pictured in his mind. The only question is how was I going to get inside and get Bella without Damion knowing? I walked around the place looking for a window that I could break into. I stopped in front of a window that led to the study. That was going have to do.

I ran full force into the window. I heard the glass shatter and someone scream. I blinked and shook the glass from me. The screaming stopped.

"Look, sorry about the window…" I said. Someone ran straight into me and clung to me. This someone smelled just like Bella.

"Edward…" She said. I looked down.

"Bella?" I asked. She nodded and clung harder. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Edward, I missed you." Bella said. I breathed in her luscious scent.

"Has Damion done anything to you? He hasn't hurt you has he?" I asked.

"No, Edward he's different." She said. I looked at her.

"Different how?"

"He can walk out in the sun, he can sleep, and he has _body heat_." Bella said.

"Wait, Bella. Sit down and say everything over again." I said pulling out the chair for her to sit in.

"Damion is different from the rest of your family. He says he can walk out in the sun without glittering, he can sleep, and he has _body heat_." She repeated.

"How is that possible? Are you sure he can sleep and that he has body heat?" I asked. She nodded.

"He sleeps Edward, and he does have body heat." Bella told me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Isn't there something different about her?" A voice from the door asked. Bella froze and looked up at the doorway.

"Damion, I thought you had meetings all day?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but one of my subjects heard someone scream from the study. And considering that none of my clan scream and the only mortal here is you." Damion smiled.

"Sorry, that was my fault I scared Bella here by breaking the window." I replied.

"Edward! I wasn't expecting you here." Damion said.

"I'm here to take Bella home." I said in response.

"I'm afraid that you can't do that." He said sternly the smile disappearing from his face.

"I think he can, Damion. You said that _you_ wouldn't take me home, but you never said anything about Edward." Bella said getting up from her seat. I smiled at her, that brain of hers always found a loop hole.

"And after I sent Jacques to get clothes…Oh Bella, you made me send Jacques so he could lead Edward here." Damion sighed. "I wonder if Edward would still want to take you home after I told him what happened last night."

"Go ahead." Bella said straight faced, "He won't believe you even if you had the guts to tell him." She said.

"What exactly happened?" I asked. Bella shook her head with distress in her eyes. This wasn't good.

"What makes you think I don't have the guts to tell him?" Damion asked her. She smiled.

"He'll crush your skull in and he does know how to kill you." She replied sweetly.

"I'll take my chances." Damion said. "Anyway where was I? Oh yes, I won't go into the details since some _things_ need to remain _private_…but all you need to know was I got part of what I wanted from Bella." He smiled.

"What exactly does he mean by _private_?" I asked her. Bella grimaced,

"That's the same thing I asked and then I got duped into doing something _very_ stupid."

"Aw, it wasn't that bad was it?" Damion asked.

"Wait, if can sleep and he has body heat then…" I trailed off.

"He can control his strength and he can't kill me." Bella finished for me. The clues added up. I growled. _How could HE?_ I advanced upon Damion.

"Whoa, look Edward, calm down." Damion said. Bella didn't rush to his aid. "Bella, tell him to sit!" Damion exclaimed to her.

"Ha, no way. You deserve everything that's coming to you." She responded. She bent down to pick up the clothes I had brought her.

"It takes two to tango." He muttered. I stopped he was right.

"Why couldn't you stop him, Bella?" I asked her. Bella pointed to him,

"Um, hello? He's a vampire I didn't know he could control his strength. I wouldn't be able to fight him off." She said. I smiled, so it hadn't meant anything to her.

"It meant nothing?" Damion asked surprised.

"Nothing in fact I hope you burn in hell. Remember like I said before, you belong there." She said.

"See, Damion, she doesn't want you, and she doesn't want to be your queen either." I said and punched him out. "That's for earlier." I said.

"Give me a minute to change and we can get out of here." Bella told me. I nodded and waited out in the hall.

"Okay let's go." She said walking out into the hall.

"Who said you two are going anywhere?" Victoria asked coming around the corner and blocking our way out.

"I did." Bella said and walked back into the study.

"Bella…" I said watching as Victoria stood in front of the broken window.

"You didn't think it would be that easy to leave did you?" She said and smiled.

"Damion said you couldn't kill me." Bella told her. Victoria smiled.

"Yes, but Damion isn't conscious now is he?"

"No, but his subjects are." Jacques said with three other vampires behind him. Victoria growled. I picked Bella up and put her on my back.

"Close your eyes." I said. Bella nodded and closed her eyes.

"Run, and we'll hold her up." Jacques said. I nodded and started to run.

"You won't escape forever! I will eventually kill her!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed once they saw me and Bella. I helped her off my back.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Alice asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bella said.

"Guys could you leave us alone for awhile?" I asked Alice and Jasper.

"Yeah, sure." Alice said as they both left Bella's room.

"So." I said.

"So?" Bella responded.

"Should we discuss what happened with Damion?" I asked. Bella sighed and her scent was wonderful.

"No…there's nothing to discuss." Bella shook her head.

"Bella, you have to promise me that it won't happen again." I said. Bella looked at me angry.

"You think I wanted to! You actually think that!" She screamed at me.

"I don't know what to think." I said honestly. Bella grumbled.

"Well, maybe you could, I don't know _trust me_?" She said. I chuckled as I sat down on her bed. She sat next to me her head on my shoulder.

"I do trust you, Bella. I just want you to be careful."

"I know you do." Bella said in response. I wrapped one of my arms around her.

"Do you?" I muttered.

"Edward…" Bella trailed off.

"Do you trust me enough to turn you?" I asked. Bella's head snapped off my shoulder.

"Are you serious? You have to ask?" She said staring at me.

"Just checking." I said.

"Why?" She asked. I met her eyes.

"I didn't want Damion to turn you, Bella. That's why I was so worried." I said.

"But if you…" She said.

"If I turn you I won't have to worry about that anymore." I said bringing her closer to me. I pressed my stone cold lips to her warm ones. I heard her heart accelerate. I brought my lips to her neck.

Author's Notes: Hm…well there you have it the FULL chapter Seven. I hoped you liked it and I'll leave you in suspense for a little while. Now go review and I might update soon!


	10. Chapter Eight: Diamonds are a girl's

AN: To all my fans out there you rock! Thanks for all your reviews and here is the next chapter which is going to be full of fluff!

Chapter Eight: Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend…

I woke up the next morning to another cloudy morning.

"Good morning." Edward said from the corner of my room.

"'Morning." I replied. The events from last night came back to me. Edward was about to bite me when…

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Left. He also expects you in school today." Edward replied. Charlie had come home not expecting me to be with Edward _alone_ in my _room_.

"Ugh, I thought that was a dream." I said. Edward smiled.

"No, that was real." He replied sitting next to me.

"What about before the lecture? Dream, reality?" I asked.

"Reality. Again you aren't that creative." Edward said.

"Thanks that makes me feel better." I whispered.

"It should do you realize how close you were to dying?"

"Yes." I replied putting my head on my knees. "Don't you think I know how close I am to dying _every single day_? Do you think I care? No, what I would mind is if I was ever away from you." I said.

"I'm never going to be away from you. Never." Edward said sitting next to me on the bed.

"Until I die." I retorted.

"I'm following you." He replied.

"No, you won't. I'm not going to allow it." I said sternly. Edward laughed.

"You'll be dead. You won't have a say." I glared at him.

"I'm saying it now. When I die…"

"Bella!"

"When I die-"

"Bella…"

"I want you to keep going-" I said. Edward cut me off by kissing me. When we broke he said,

"Sorry you just wouldn't listen to me." He said. I grinned sheepishly.

"No problem."

"Anyway, Bella, you won't have to worry about dying. I've been thinking." Edward said.

"About?" I asked.

"Changing you." I sighed. We had this conversation last night. I thought he was going to change me?  
"And?"

"Got anything going on Friday morning?" He asked grinning.

"Really?" I asked reluctant.

"Really." He said. I shrieked and hugged him. He laughed. That's when I noticed the color of his eyes. They were pitch black.

"Edward? When was the last time you fed?" I asked him removing my arms. Edward frowned.

"Last Friday why?" I showed him his reflection. Edward's frown deepened.

"I'm going to school by myself today." I said knowing he would have to feed right away.

"I should be back by lunch." He reassured me. I rolled my eyes and got up to go take my shower.

When I returned Edward was gone, and a piece of paper written in his elegant script was in his place.

_I'll be back by lunch._ I shook my head, he wasn't serious. He was hunting he couldn't rush it. Especially if he had intentions of turning me.

Later…

Even though I knew Edward had to take his time to feed I still hoped he would be back by lunch. To my surprise he was. He smiled at me from the table a tray of food already in front of him.

"I had my doubts." I told him sliding into my chair.

"Naturally, but I'm here." He said in response. I smiled.

"That you are. Good feed?" I asked. Edward nodded, "weak deer." He said. I winced. I didn't ask for details. "Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." I replied. Edward's head snapped up as Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper came and sat next to us at the table.

"Hey Bella, Edward we missed you guys yesterday." Jasper said. Edward smiled. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Just to let you know we're not going to let that Damion and Victoria get you." Emmett said. I smiled at him, but quickly stopped when I saw Rosalie's expression.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No one hurts our family." Rosalie said. I blinked. Did I just hear that right?

"Um…thanks." I replied. Why was Rosalie being nice?! That was so unlike her.

Later…

"Hey." Edward said outside the girl's locker room. I smiled.

"Hey yourself."

"Ready to go?" Alice asked from behind him. I nodded.

"Okay, I hate to ask but why was Rosalie being so nice to me at lunch?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think she's finally accepting you as part of my life." Edward shrugged. I stopped short as a glint of red caught my eye. Remembering what Emmett had said at lunch about Damion. But Damion wasn't my only problem anymore. Victoria was too. Especially after yesterday morning.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked. The same glint of red caught my eye. She couldn't possibly be here.

"No…" I trailed off. There was no way that could be a fire ball…it had to be _her_. Alice and Edward exchanged nervous looks.

"Bella?! Is something wrong?" Edward asked again moving forward with Alice behind him.

"Firey red hair." I said still watching in the direction that I saw the red glint from. Searching for a face, waiting for her to pick up my scent and turn around.

"Bella, what do you mean firey red hair?" Alice asked. Then _she_ turned around.

"Victoria." I muttered.

"What?!" Edward asked searching the crowd of students in the parking lot feverently and found her.

"Edward, let's go!" I exclaimed. Edward grabbed me and hoisted me onto his back. Victoria grinned her teeth flashing.

"Close your eyes." Edward ordered and then we were off. I heard bits and pieces of Edward and Alice's conversation.

"What…"

"How…"

"…Victoria."

"…Damion." Edward stopped and helped me off his back. We were at his house.

"Hurry, we have to get inside. I think she caught your scent." Alice said taking my hand and literally dragging me into the house.

"Bella what a surprise!" Esme exclaimed. She looked from Edward's face, to Alice's, and then to mine. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Victoria." Alice said in response. Esme nodded.

"I see." She said and took me into the family room.

"What was she doing here? She couldn't have followed us from Alaska…" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes,

"Hm, let's think shall we? How could she possibly have followed my as you last put it "luscious" scent?" Alice smiled. Esme chuckled. Edward frowned.

"Bella."

"What it's true." I said. "It happened with you, it happened with James, it happened with Damion, and now Victoria." I ranted.

"Bella calm down." Esme said cooly standing next to me. I nodded and sat down. Edward held me close.

"Where is Victoria? She should have have been here by now unless…" Edward trailed off and looked at Alice who looked at me.

"Unless she went to go find her clan leader?" A voice asked from the entryway. My jaw locked. I knew that voice all _too_ well.

"Get out of my house!" Esme exclaimed. Damion grinned.

"Not until my Queen is returned." He said stepping forward.

"The woman told you to leave. I'd ask that you respect her wishes." I said looking at Damion. He bowed before me.

"As my Queen wishes. But just so you know Bella, the moment you leave this house, your mine." He said and turned around.

"By the way, Damion." I started to say. Damion turned back around.

"Yes?" He asked hopeful with a grin.

"Would I be right in assuming that if I'd ask that you leave Charlie and my house alone, you would respect that?" I asked. His grin disappeared.

"You would be correct." Damion said.

"Well, then respect it." I replied. He nodded and walked out. Edward, Alice, and Esme sat laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you could order someone around like that." Edward said smiling at me. I laughed too then stopped.

"Now what are we supposed to do? You heard him, if I leave this house I'm screwed." I said.

"Hm…well then I guess you're staying here forever." Esme responded with a grin.

"What about Charlie? He's going to be worried." I said.

"For now all we can tell him is that you're sleeping over." Alice said her eyes alight with joy. The same way she looked when she dressed me for prom.

"Right." I said smiling and trying to contain my fear of becoming another primped out Barbie doll.

"I'll call Charlie to reassure the safety of his daughter." Esme smiled and went off to call him.

"Yes, now follow me Bella. We have much work to do!" Alice exclaimed and took my hand. I shot a-help-me-look to Edward but he just smiled. "We'll make you into a real Queen!" Alice exclaimed again.

"Great." I replied less enthusiastic.

"You do still have that dree from the funeral right?" She asked excited.

"Yeah…it's somewhere…" I tried to think of where it could be…"Wait no I don't it's still in Damion's library." I said.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm sure we can make due with jeans and a sexy top." She said smiling.

"Sounds great." I said as Alice sat me in front of her mirror.

"Let's see let's start with your hair." She said lifting it. "Hm what can…? Oh I got an idea. How would you like black highlights?" She asked getting out her kit. Which was in a tool box.

I'm not joking.

"Black highlights?" I asked she nodded smiling.

"That works for you, besides you'll look gothic that way." Alice said I winced and said good bye to my hair as she started adding the dye. "Don't look so afraid Bella, you're going to be fine. You're in my capable hands."

_That's what I'm afraid of_. I thought.

_Hours later…_

"Come on out, Bella. Edward wants to see the new you!" I sighed…the new me? It was indeed new as I took one last look in the mirror. Black highlights, black ribbon choker, black camisole, faded boot cut jeans, and black boots. Did I mention that the boots had heels?

I made it down the stairs and down into the family room where Edward was waiting. He looked like a God.

"Wow, you look great." Edward said and came over for a kiss. I whispered,

"That's two times she's primped me out." He laughed.

"She's having fun."

"_Fun for her!_" I exclaimed smiling.

"Hey, I heard that!" Alice exclaimed smiling. "Doesn't she look beautiful?" She asked Edward.

"Yes, she does." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"In these boots I'm a walking accident waiting to happen." I said. Alice laughed.

"So what plans do you have for her tonight, Edward?" She asked.

"Follow me Bella." Edward said offering me his hand. I placed mine in his and he showed me to a room that was alight with candles.

"Edward it's beautiful." I said looking around. He smiled and sat me down on one of the couches. He picked up a remote and clicked a few buttons and a screen showed up on the wall. Edward sat down next to me

"For your viewing pleasure." He said and pressed play. I stared at the screen. _The Lake House_. I smiled.

"So you do listen." I whispered. Edward beemed and put his arm around me.

"Of course." He said.

"Thank you." I said and leaned my head onto his chest.

"Thank you, Bella." He whispered back.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being patient with me." Edward told me. I felt his lips on my neck teeth bared. My breath froze in my throat. I felt the smallest pinch.

Edward had finally bitten me.

Author's Notes: Aha! I you that I would have Edward bite her! Now what's going to happen next? Well I don't know…I have to write the next chapter! So please review and I'll update soon!


	11. Chapter Nine: Love is a Battlefield

AN: Thanks for all your reviews! I have two things to say before I start this chapter. One: You could probably guess that this story is almost at its end. So please enjoy the last few chapters. Two: I know, I know, you guys are probably screaming "WHAT" by now. But there is a sequel to this story in the works. So here is the ninth chapter!

Chapter Nine: Love is a Battlefield…

Edward had finally bitten me. I sat there in disbelief, and numb. Numb until a similar pain like the one from May spread from my neck to the rest of my body.

"Bella? Speak to me please." Edward said from across the room. I laid on the couch on my back staring at the ceiling. I couldn't say anything because if I did a scream of pain would come with my words, which would worry Edward. However, if I didn't say anything that would worry him too.

"I'm fine." I managed to say. He laughed.

"You aren't, I can tell even from across the room." I smiled and bit my tongue to keep a scream from escaping. Alice rushed into the room.

"Edward? We have a problem!" She exclaimed looking at the couch. "Well, that explains things."

"Alice what's going on?" Edward asked. Alice looked at him, then he nodded his head.

"Could we speak out loud please? (swallow) Some of us can't read people's minds." I said. Edward chuckled.

"Sorry Bella, but Damion is trying to knock down our door." Alice said.

"What does he want?" I asked.

"He wants to see you." She replied. I nodded.

"Let him (swallow) in." Alice and Edward both stared at me.

"Are you sure you want to let him in?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Just tell him, (swallow) that he better not make any advances on me or else." I said. Alice smiled,

"Okay, I guess I better let him in before he does knock down our door." She left the room. Edward sighed, moved my legs, and sat down.

"I can't believe you want to see him in this condition."

"Do you really want your front door knocked down? (swallow) Besides once he sees me like this hopefully he'll take the hint and leave me the hell alone." I replied. Edward chuckled.

"I don't know Bella, he seems the kind of guy who won't give up easily. I know I wouldn't." I swallowed a scream. Alice came into the room with Damion following her.

"Edward. Bella, how are you feeling my dear?" He asked. I glared at him.

"What do you want, Damion?" I asked swallowing again.

"A tad touchy don't you think? I'm just seeing how you are dealing with going under the transformation." He said smiling. Edward and I looked at each other. This was utter bull. He was hiding something.

"Well, if that's all why don't you leave then?" I asked.

"I can't do that, Bella. I have something to discuss with Edward." His smile widened. Edward glared.

"And what could that possibly be Damion?" He asked.

"Oh, why don't we discuss this in private?" Damion asked. Edward shook his head.

"No, we can discuss this in front of Bella. Now spit it out."

"Well, you're aware of our laws are you not?" Damion asked. Edward frowned.

"Yes, I am but what does that have to do with anything?" Edward asked.

"Well, then you know our law about turning a human into a vampire whilst three vampires are interested in his/her blood." Edward's frown deepened.

"Unfortunately I am aware of it." He responded.

"Well, then I don't have to explain what happens to those who turn the human without consulting the other members interested in the human's blood." Damion said his teeth sparkling.

"Refresh my memory." Edward said his jaw clenched.

"With pleasure. One who is guilty of this crime face death by the other members, in a fair match of strength and speed." My eyes widened in fear. Edward's _death_? I thought he couldn't die?!

"And is Edward guilty of this crime?" Emmett asked from the door. Damion turned around to find Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle standing behind him. His grin faltered but still remained on his face.

"Yes, Edward is guilty of this crime." He responded. Edward stared at Damion and asked coolly,

"And who are the other two members interested in Bella's blood?"

"Well, Victoria was one, but I am her clan leader so her claim is null. So myself." He said and bowed. "It's going to be an honor to kill you." I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe this.

Was Damion really making a claim for my blood? Damn it! If it wasn't for the fact that I was in _tons_ of pain, I would have killed him myself. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had that idea.

"You SOB!" Emmett screamed and rushed towards Damion. Damion moved to the side.

"I'm just following the law." He said shrugging. I glared at him. I swallowed back a scream.

"And what will this accomplish, Damion? This isn't going to change anything." I said.

"On the contrary, my clan will finally have a vampire queen." He said.

"Who says I'm going to go to your clan?!" I screamed. Literally. Edward glanced at me, worried. "Don't mind me." I reassured him.

"The law." Damion simply said, "Once I kill the other member making a claim on your blood, I take you." He said moving towards me. Edward got up from the couch and stood in front of me.

"She will not be joining you Damion. I have no intention of losing." Damion smiled.

"That's optimistic of you. Well, say your good-byes. I'll meet you out front." He said then turned on his heal and left. I looked at Edward.

"There's no sense in telling you good-bye." He said smiling at me. I looked at him like he was on drugs.

"And why is that?" I asked. Swallowing another scream.

"Because I have no intentions of dying." He said and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled.

"You better not. Or else I won't forgive you." I said glancing at Emmett who nodded.

"You're going to send Emmett to baby sit me?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm sending Emmett so he can tell the rest of us what's going on." I said.

"Why? You'll know what happens if I return." Edward said.

"And if you don't?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes.

"Like I said I don't have any intentions of losing." I nodded a tear rolling down my cheek. Edward kissed them away. "Don't lose hope." He whispered then got up from the couch. Waving good-bye to his family. Then he was gone. Out to face the demon.

Alice came forward and sat next to me.

"He's going to be okay." She told me. I nodded as she put her arm around me and allowed me to put my head on her shoulder. I cried myself to sleep.

Later…

"How is she?" Esme asked Alice.

"Not well. She's been screaming every five minutes, and if she isn't screaming she's calling out Edward's name." Alice told her.

"Poor thing. Alice, have you _seen_ anything?" Esme asked. Alice nodded. "And? Will Edward come out of this alive?"

"From what I've seen yes, he will come out of it alive, but…" Alice trailed off.

"Alice?" She opened her eyes.

"Something has changed."

"What has changed?" Alice looked at Bella's sleeping form. She was sweating heavily, breathing heavily, and she was restless. The transformation was killing her.

"Damion isn't playing fair." She told Esme.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked from the door. Alice looked up.

"Fancy seeing you here, Rose." Alice said. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I meant what I said yesterday at lunch. She is part of this family now rather I like it or not. Now what do you mean Damion isn't playing fair?"

"Just as it sounds. His clan must also have someone like me who sees the future." Alice said. Rosalie and Esme looked at her.

"And?"

"And, they must have told Damion what I saw."

"Which was?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella is going to die because Edward bit her." Alice said. Esme and Rosalie stared at Alice.

"You can't be serious. Bella is going to die?" Esme asked. Alice nodded.

"But why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because she is allergic to _our_ venom."

"Isn't there a way that she can be saved and still be turned?" Esme asked. Alice thought about it.

"Actually there is, but…we have to hurry!" Alice exclaimed.

"What do we have to do?" Rosalie asked.

"Get Emmett on the phone, and tell him to stop Edward." Rosalie rushed to the phone and dialed Emmett's cell phone number.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett it's Rosalie, tell Edward to stop fighting Damion."

"And why would I do that?"

"Emmett, what Damion is saying about Bella dying is true."

"Then why shouldn't Edward kill Damion?" Emmett asked.

"Damion's venom can save her." There was silence on the phone.

"Okay. I'll try to." Emmett said.

"Edward!" Emmett exclaimed. Edward didn't hear him, he held Damion's throat in his hand, and one snap and he'd be dead. Out of their lives. Bella would be okay and then…

Emmett rushed forward and threw Edward back. When Edward recovered he snapped at Emmett,

"Why did you do that?!"

"We need him." Emmett said. Edward looked at his "brother" confused.

"What do you mean _we_ need him?"

"What Damion was saying about Bella dying is true." Emmett said. Edward froze.

"Then why do we need him?"

"Because he can help her." Edward growled.

"And how can _he_ help her?" Emmett growled right back.

"Unless you want Bella to die Edward I wouldn't fight this. He can save her, unless you want to lose her forever?"

"Of course not." Edward said softly.

"Well then let's talk to Damion and get him back to the house." Emmett said and turned around. Damion was standing and smiling.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Damion said crouching and ready to attack Edward.

"Damion stop. We need your help." Emmett said. Damion stood back up.

"Oh? With what?"

"Saving Bella's life." Edward said. Damion smiled.

"Ah, so I was right. Of course I'll help save Bella's life." He said.

"But…" Edward said.

"But…what do I receive in return?" Damion asked. Edward growled.

"You get a reprieve from death." Emmett said.

"That's not enough." Damion said.

"Then what do you want?" Edward asked.

"A life for a life." Damion responded. Emmett and Edward frowned.

"Meaning?"

"If I save Bella's life, I get to take yours." Damion said.

Author's Notes: Cliffhanger! Now will Edward save Bella and then die? Will Bella live? Find out in the last chapter of Blood is Thicker Than Water! Go review and I'll update soon!


	12. Chapter Ten: Where Angels Burn

AN: Before I begin the last chapter of my first _Twilight_ fanfic. I would like to thank my reviewers from the deepest part of my soul. Without your reviews this story wouldn't reach the potential it has, and it still would be an idea in my imagination. Thank you! And now the final chapter…

Chapter Ten: Where Angels Burn…

"If I save Bella's life I get to take yours." Damion said. Emmett held his ground even though he wanted to pounce and kill the guy right now. Edward glared at him.

"So? Do we have a bargain?" Damion asked. Edward nodded once.

"We have a deal, unless Bella dies." Edward said. Damion smiled.

"Well then, take me to her." Emmett and Edward led the way to the house. Emmett kept thinking: _What are you _crazy_?! Bella is going to die when she finds out you're dead!_

Edward shook the thought off. Just as long as he knew Bella was alive, he didn't care what happened to him.

_Once Edward is dead, Bella will be mine and no one will stop me!_ Damion thought. Edward growled under his breath as they reached the house and went inside.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed.

"Are we too late?" Edward asked rushing to Bella's side.

"No, she's still alive. But…" Alice trailed off. Edward knew though what she was going to say.

"So what do you want from me?" Damion asked.

"We need you to bite Bella again." Alice said in response.

"In the same spot?" Damion asked walking towards Bella's body.

"Yes, exactly in the same spot, or else we would overload her blood with venom and then she will definitely die." Damion nodded and leaned down over Bella's neck, where Edward had bitten her. Most of the family except Carlisle, Edward, and Alice had to leave the room because of the scent of her blood. A few seconds later Damion rose his head and licked his lips.

"Mhm, tasty." He said. Edward glared and a low growl rose from the bottom of his throat. "Well, I've done what I came to do, I'll be leaving," Damion walked towards the front door. "When she regains consciousness you'll know where to find me." Edward nodded and moved to Bella's side. Bella groaned.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"No," Alice said.

"What do you mean by no?" Edward asked.

"I mean that…Edward it's going to work but…" Alice trailed off.

"But?"

"She might not remember." Alice said.

"Not going to remember what?" Edward asked.

"She might not remember us." Alice said. Edward glanced at her,

"What are you talking about?"

"I could be wrong, but we'll see." Alice said nodding at Bella's waking form.

I opened my eyes. It felt like an elephant had sat on my head.

"Where am I?" I asked. A pixie looking girl responded,

"Hi, Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Who are you? (scream)" My head pounded.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" A guy who sat next to me asked.

"Who are you people and where am I?" I asked feeling another scream racing up my throat. I tried to swallow it back down.

"Bella, my name is Alice Cullen and this is my brother, Edward Cullen. Do you remember anything?"

"Can you be more specific, Alice?" I asked.

"Do you know what year it is?"

"2005," I replied.

"Do you know what town you're in?" Edward asked me.

"Forks," I responded.

"Do you remember a guy named Mike Newton and his girlfriend Jessica?"

"I used to…but they're both dead aren't they?" I asked trying to think and hold back my scream.

"Yes, they are both dead. Do you remember going to prom?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, I do. Didn't I go with you?" I asked trying to remember.

"Yes, that's right. What else do you remember?" Edward asked.

"Wait…let's see James, Victoria, Damion. Ack! Damion! What happened with that fight between you two? Is he dead?" I asked.

"No he is not. But…you remember?" Alice asked.

"Obviously. It is still a little fuzzy but I remember you guys and your," I dropped my voice, "secrets." Edward smiled at that. The smile that I love.

"You had me scared there for a little while." He told me.

"Why what happened?" I asked.

"We almost lost you." He responded.

"Huh?"

"You were allergic to our venom. Damion had to bite you to save you." Alice explained.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, speaking of Damion. I have a debt to be paid." Edward said getting up.

"Edward…"Alice trailed off.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked. Edward sighed and sat back down.

"I almost killed Damion when Emmett got the call that you were dying and that Damion could save you. So he made a deal with me. If he saved your life, he got to take mine." Edward said and got up. I screamed. When it stopped I cried.

"You can't leave me, Edward! You can't let him kill you!" Edward sat back down and held me to him.

"He saved your life, Bella. What else can I do?" He asked.

"You can at least fight!" I exclaimed.

"No, I can't." Edward responded.

"And why not? Damion didn't have any terms, he just said that if Bella's life was saved he would take yours it doesn't mean you can't fight back." Alice announced. I looked at her and then back at Edward.

"She's right." I said.

"Of course, 'I'm never betting against Alice.'" He quoted. I nodded.

"Never."

"Again, there's no point in saying good-bye to you." Edward said and left the couch.

"Not at all." I responded and watched Edward whisper into Alice's ear.

"Of course." She whispered back.

"I'll return." Edward said and left the house.

"He isn't going to lose is he?" I asked Alice. She smiled.

"Of course not."

"I'm holding you to that Alice." I said and closed my eyes. Hoping that when I awoke, Edward would be by my side.

THE END.

(AN: I'm joking. Of course I'm not going to leave it off like that. )

_It was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees. I could see something sparkling in front of me. It was a marble statue. That wasn't moving. I rushed to the statues side blood pooled underneath my knees. The statue was Edward, his eyes were closed and I had the worst feeling that they would never open again._

_"Your beloved Edward is dead Bella." A voice whispered, "you now belong to me." I turned around. I was certain on who I would see. Damion. _

_"I'll never belong to you!" I spat. His finger traced my skin. _

_"You and I are the same now. We thirst for blood." He said. "I've already had a taste of yours. We'll always belong to each other." _

_"Got to hell!" I exclaimed stepping out of Edward's blood. _

_"You'll see it's meant to be in time." Damion said and disappeared. I looked down at Edward and cried. _

_"You betrayed me," His lips moved. I gasped shocked. _

_"What?" I asked. _

_"Don't bother denying it. You betrayed me. I wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for you." _

_"No! That's not true!" I exclaimed. _

_"Betrayed me. Murderer." His voice whispered. I clamped my hands over my ears._

_"Nooo!"_

"Bella!" Alice shook me awake.

"No…" I sobbed.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She asked me.

"I saw him."

"Saw who?" She asked.

"Edward. Dead. He said I betrayed him that he wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me." I sobbed even harder.

"You know that's not true." She consoled me.

"Take me to him." I said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I want to see, Edward. Please Alice." I begged.

"Okay." She said gathering me into her arms, and we were out the door. Alice ran and stopped at the entrance to the clearing that I saw in my dream.

"You have to be quiet just in case they're still fighting." She told me as she walked forward with me still in her arms. I was worried about what we would see when we entered the clearing. Would my dream come true?

"You never did tell me why you were screaming?" Alice whispered.

"Edward." I whispered as we came into the clearing itself. There was a body that glittered in the sunlight, and laid _unmoving_.

"No," I whispered. Alice rushed forward, the body was Edward's. I jumped out of her arms and kneeled down next to him. There wasn't a pool of blood like in my dream, but he was dead.

"Bella, stay calm." Alice whispered in my ear. I looked at her tears slipping down her cheeks.

"What did you see?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"You saw this a little sooner then I anticipated." A voice said from behind us.

"Damion, you bastard!" I exclaimed.

"Ouch, I'm hurt. This is what I get for saving your life?" Damion asked.

"You should be lucky that's all we're doing." Alice told him. Damion smiled.

"So you finally figured it out? This was my plan all along. Edward is dead, and Bella is mine." He said.

"I'll never be yours!" I exclaimed.

"With time you'll forget about Edward, and I'll be there to take his place."

"She'll never forget about Edward. You and I both know that." Alice told him. Damion smiled at her.

"YOU!" I exclaimed finally putting two and two together. Damion's smile grew wider. "You knew this whole time!"

"Bella, calm down and breathe. Now what are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Damion is like you! He can see the future!" I exclaimed. Alice stared at me.

"You can't be sure." She told me.

"Can't I? You said Damion had to bite me again to save me, didn't he?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"Remember when I was at the house, and screaming in my dream? Well, I had a dream that Edward was here in the middle of the clearing, dead." I said staring at Damion's smile.

"But that means…" Alice trailed off.

"I'm going to forget about Edward." I said sadly.

"Indeed you are." Damion said. I stared at him thinking and then I saw it. He was going to rush me, and I would be left helpless. The transformation was leaving me weak and vulnerable, and I still had a few days.

"You can't make her forget him. She'll always remember him no matter what you do to her." Alice told Damion. I started moving towards Alice, because she could help me. I stopped in my tracks as I heard a voice whisper, _"Betrayed me. Murderer." _

"Who said that?!" I exclaimed looking around.

"Bella?" Alice asked. Damion smiled.

"No matter what I do to her?" He asked. Alice gasped.

"She won't forget!" She exclaimed anyway.

"True no means of human ways will make her forget about him, but she still has a conscious doesn't she?" Damion asked and rushed me. My head hit a rock as I connected to the ground. Because I was not yet a full vampire, my human side reacted and I lost consciousness. With the words _"Betrayed me. Murderer."_ Ringing in my head.

**XxXxX**

When I awoke I was in a dark room. The shadows folded in on themselves to cause an endless abyss of darkness. I knew I had to do something, so I called forth the ruler of this darkness.

"Damion," I choked out. My throat was dry. I heard a chuckle from the corner of the room. "Damion, show yourself, dammit!" I exclaimed.

"No need to shout." (AN: Anyone remember what movie that line was from? Send me your answer in your review!) His voice whispered near my ear. "I apologize for the terrible conditions that you are in since you've last been here, but it had to be done." He continued to whisper.

"I don't remember Alaska being so dark." I said calmly. Damion chuckled as light flooded my vision. As it cleared I saw him standing in front of me with a black piece of cloth in his hand.

"You blindfolded me! Are you insane?!" I exclaimed.

"Studies have been done, but I'm not." He grinned.

"They might have been themselves." I muttered.

"Not likely." Damion said, "but that's not why you're here. You're here because we're going to make you forget about Edward."

"You won't succeed." I said. Damion leaned forward so our eyes met and I could feel him breathe.

"Bella Swan, you will forget about Edward, and become queen of this clan." He said.

"I'd die first." I told him.

"Honey, I hate to break it to you, but you already are." Damion said.

"Well, then that explains why I'm in hell." I retorted to which Damion only smiled and said,

"If this is hell, then I'm one lucky devil." He kissed my lips. I stared at his closed eye lids. How could he make me forget about Edward? As he broke the kiss he whispered, "Forgive me." Within a few seconds he was by the door and flipped a switch. Roaring pain split through my head and threatened to tear me in two. But Damion stood behind a black curtain, that he was starting to unveil.

There was a picture of Edward and me. Why? What was the point of this? Damion said something, but I couldn't hear him because I began to hear the whispers again.

_"Betrayed me. Murderer." _

**XxXxX **

"She's starting to come around." I heard a voice say.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Another voice asked.

_Yes._ I don't know if I was speaking aloud.

"Bella, do you know where you are?" The voice asked.

_Yes. I'm in Alaska._ I answered even though I couldn't hear myself speak.

"That's right. Think Bella, do you know an Edward Cullen?" The voice asked.

Edward? Who was this Edward Cullen? _"Betrayed me. Murderer."_

_No._ I responded.

"Very good. Do you know Damion?" The voice asked. My mind raced at the name. Then there were snap shots of the night a few days or weeks ago.

_Yes._ I said. _Is he here?_

"Yes, I'm right here, Bella." The first voice said squeezing my hand.

"Do you know who Damion is?" The other voice asked.

_Vampire King, I think._ I said unsure.

"And who are you to him?" The voice asked.

_His Queen._

"Very good." The voice said. "She's done. I don't think she remembers _him_ at all, or if she does it's too painful to remember."

"Good, everything is working out exactly the way I want." Damion said.

_Several months later…_

"Damion! Don't surprise me like that!" I exclaimed as Damion laughed.

"But you're so much fun to surprise!" He exclaimed as he pouted like a little boy. I giggled.

"Stop it. Act your age, Damion." I scolded him. Damion smiled.

"That wasn't harsh enough. Besides you can't pull it off, you're too sweet." He told me.

"Me? Too sweet? Please!" I turned around and walked down the hall.

"Oh come on Bella! You know that wasn't what I meant!" Damion exclaimed.

"My liege, lady." A vampire said to us.

"I've told everyone before, don't call me lady, just call me Bella." I said.

"My apologies, but they're waiting." The vampire said.

"Oh, well aren't we tacky?" Damion asked.

"Too tacky. How could we be late to our own wedding?" I asked. Damion and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Shall we?" Damion asked and offered his arm. I took his arm and nodded. We walked towards the doors that led to the Great Hall where the rest of the clan and the clan's elder waited. When the doors opened the clan stood and smiled; their teeth flashing. As we stopped in front of the altar the elder stepped before us.

"Finally these two will join together in blood and lead this clan strongly together." The elder said. He motioned for us to face each other and hold each other's hands.

Damion was smiling like he was crazy. I was probably doing the same.

"Damion Schwarz do you take Bella Swan in blood no matter how deep the darkness carries you?"

"I do," Damion said and then whispered. "Especially in bed." I "blushed" as the elder gave Damion a dagger. He took it and cut a slit in my palm. He brought it to his lips and drank.

"Bella Swan, do you take Damion Schwarz in blood no matter how deep the darkness carries you?" The elder asked.

"I do." The elder gave me the dagger, and I did the same as Damion did.

"With the sealing of their blood, I now present the King and Queen of our clan." The elder bowed to us as did the rest of our clan. Damion and I made our way back down the aisle and out the doors.

"Bella, I'm so happy right now." Damion said holding me close.

"Me too." I whispered even though I felt hollow inside.

"Let's get out of here." Damion said taking my hand and running.

"And where exactly do you suggest we go?" I ask.

"I have a surprise for you." He replied.

"Really?"

"Really." Damion said and stopped in a hallway that I didn't notice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your surprise." He said placing his hands over my eyes. I shivered.

"You know how much I hat being blinded." I mentioned.

"But you trust me." He replied steering me towards something. After a few minutes a few doors closing, Damion removed his hands from my eyes.

"What…" I started to say but looked around the room. Most of the walls were covered by bookshelves. In the middle of the room was a desk covered with paper, pencils, a laptop, and a printer.

"Why did you do this?" I asked.

"I know how you like to read, and maybe you can try your hand at writing." Damion said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"It's the least I can do." He told me and placed his arms around my waist and brought me to him. His lips came crushing down on mine, and his tongue was in mine. He broke away and whispered,

"It's time for our wedding night." I giggled.

"In here?"

"Why not? It's not like we have to worry about being interrupted." He replied.

"Yeah, okay, I just think it's amazing." I said.

"What's amazing?" He asked me while kissing me.

"Your control." I responded. He laughed.

"Mind over matter." He told me and resumed kissing my mouth. I stopped as my mind reacted to his words. Where had I heard those words before?

"Bella, are you okay?" Damion asked me.

"I think I'm experiencing déjà vu. I've heard those words said by someone else. I just don't know who." I responded thinking and being met with Damion's calm eyes.

"Someone told me that once too when I found out he was a vampire." He said thinking.

"Who was he?" I asked.

"His name was…" Damion's eyes grew in fear.

"His name was what?" I asked again.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Look can we finish this up later?" Damion asked.

"Sure." I said worried about him. He walked out, but I still heard his voice _in my head._

_"Edward Cullen! How can she still be thinking about Edward Cullen?!"_ Damion exclaimed in my head.

Who was this Edward Cullen and why wasn't I supposed to think about him? I thought back to when I last heard those words "Mind over matter," but I was met with a searing pain and the words, _"Betrayed me. Murderer."_

Who was betrayed and who was the murderer? What exactly was Damion hiding from me? Then I felt it again, that empty hollow in my chest. Something was missing from my life and I had a feeling it had something to do with Edward Cullen.

THE END

AN: Well, there you have it! The end of Blood is Thicker Than Water. Now there is a sequel in the works called, Memories of the Forgotten. But it won't be out for awhile because I got to finish some fanfics that I started two years ago or else those fans will massacre me and I'll never be able to write the sequel. So review and I'll put the sequel up soon! **  
**


End file.
